


Trials & Tribulations

by MikePaterno



Category: Early Edition (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikePaterno/pseuds/MikePaterno
Summary: Summary: This is the sixth fanfic in my series introducing Mark Perini as McGinty's bar manager. In this occasionally amusing and very suspenseful sequel to GET ME TO THE CHURCH ON TIME, Gary Hobson and Amma Perini continue their romantic relationship, so they deciding on taking a vacation together and The Paper is put into Mark's hands while Gary is away. Mark has many mistakes in trying to make saves for The Paper and doubts his ability to handle tomorrow's newspaper instead of Gary. Meanwhile, as Gary takes a vacation with Amma and away from Chicago, Marissa appears to be quite out of character for her, becoming easily upset, short tempered, very aggravated and unusually using profanity due to a growing number of unforseen incidents. This story picks up where GET ME TO THE CHURCH ON TIME ended, with Amma telling Gary about her receiving tomorrow's paper in Philadelphia.
Relationships: Gary Hobson/Amma Perini, Mark & Marissa Perini





	Trials & Tribulations

**TRIALS & TRIBULATIONS**   
_**By Mike Paterno** _

**Disclaimer** : Early Edition, it's situations and characters (with the exceptions of Mark Perini, Amma Perini and the twins, Gianfranco and Cassandra Perini, all whom I created and own) are the property of Columbia/Tri-Star Television and CBS Productions. This fanfic is meant for entertainment purposes only; no infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

 **Rating:** PG-14 (mature language and scenes, brief nudity and violence)

 **Summary** : This is the sixth fanfic in my series introducing Mark Perini as McGinty's bar manager. In this occasionally amusing and very suspenseful sequel to **GET ME TO THE CHURCH ON TIME** , Gary Hobson and Amma Perini continue their romantic relationship, so they deciding on taking a vacation together and _The Paper_ is put into Mark's hands while Gary is away. Mark has many mistakes in trying to make saves for _The Paper_ and doubts his ability to handle tomorrow's newspaper instead of Gary. Meanwhile, as Gary takes a vacation with Amma and away from Chicago, Marissa appears to be quite out of character for her, becoming easily upset, short tempered, very aggravated and unusually using profanity due to a growing number of unforseen incidents. This story picks up where **GET ME TO THE CHURCH ON TIME** ended, with Amma telling Gary about her receiving tomorrow's paper in Philadelphia.

 **Author's Notes** : Due to popular (and very amazing to me!) demand, I have decided on continuing this series of stories. I would like to thank everyone who gave me such wonderful feedback on the first five fanfics and also convinced me to continue on with this series. As always, your suggestions, comments or feedback of any type are greatly appreciated and very encouraged. My email address is: mjpaterno126@gmail.com

**CHAPTER ONE**

"What a hell of a day," said Gary to Amma, "But everything turned out alright in the end. Not only did Marissa and Mark finally get married, but also she had twins to boot! What a day!"

"You're right, Gary," she replied, "It really was a hell of a day! You did a great job delivering the babies, you ought to be very proud of yourself!"

"It was nothin', I just did what I had to do." Gary paused for a moment, "Amma, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Gary, what is it?"

"I...I'm in love with you."

Amma smiled sweetly, "I know," she took his hand and placed it in hers, "Gary, I love you, too, but I'm afraid that our love can never be. I can't leave Philadelphia, too many people depend on my being there. I wish I could explain it to you, but I can't, I don't think you'd understand."

"You're right," said Gary, "I don't understand. You just said you love me, too, but you can't come to Chicago?"

"I really do love you, but I have a responsibility," she hesitated, "I-I'm going to tell you something important, all I ask is for you to keep an open mind, can you do that for me, Gary?"

"I-I guess I can." replied Gary.

Amma took a deep breath, "It all started four years ago, with a dog at my doorstep."

"What started?"

"Gary...you see...back in Philadelphia...I-I get _tomorrow's paper_...today..."

"HOWZAT?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," she replied in disgust, "I shouldn't have told you. You probably think I'm nuts."

"F-far f-from it!" Gary pulled his paper out of his jacket pocket, "I GET IT TOO!"

"WHAT?" Amma looked at the date on Gary's _Sun-Times_ , "Oh, my God! YOU DO! You really do!"

"I've been getting it for almost six years!" answered Gary excitedly, "I knew people in other cities got it, I've met a couple of 'em!" he paused and smiled, "The dog barking in the hotel the other morning when I was in the shower! That was your _paper_ , wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was!" She smiled broadly, "And _The Paper_ you got delivered to the room, was that yours?"

"Yep! Delivered with or by a cat!"

Amma kissed him, "Maybe I ought to think about this relationship of ours, Gary. Obviously, whoever or whatever sends us _The Paper_ wanted us to meet!" Amma's face turned serious, "Does, um, Mark, know about your paper?"

"Yeah, he sorta helps me with it. Marissa knows, too," Gary was puzzled, "Does Mark know about..."

"Mine? No, of course not! The only person that knows is my flower shop manager, Mickey O'Brian."

"So, yours comes with a dog and mine comes with a cat," he chuckled, "And your cousin helps me with mine, but doesn't know about yours..."

"And I don't want him to, Gary," she interrupted, "He'd worry about me trying to save people. He's a great guy and means well, but if he knew, it could prove to be some trouble for me."

"I won't tell him or Marissa," replied Gary, "But someday, you should. Mark's been a great help to me and understands the power of _The Paper_."

"I'll think about it," answered Amma, smiling, "But for now, let's just keep it our secret, okay?"

"Sure." Gary kissed her, "But now...what do we do about us?"

Returning his kiss, Amma put her arms around him, "I dunno, but I think we're gonna have a lot of fun finding out!"

\-------------

**CHAPTER TWO**

Six months later:

Gary and Amma continued having a long distance relationship. Gary tried calling her every chance he would get and she would occasionally fly out to Chicago to spend a weekend with him. Gary had even tried going to Philadelphia one weekend, but _The Paper_ had too much for him to do and even with Mark's help, he couldn't make it.

In the meantime, Marissa mentioned to Gary about how she and Mark were looking for a home a bit closer to McGinty's. She was having problems juggling her time at the bar along with taking care of the twins and needed to live closer by.

"I know I need to spend more time at the bar, Gary," said Marissa, "But I can't! Mark and I live too far away for me to shuttle back and forth so many times a day and I'm not going to have the twins raised by a nanny. I've got to be there for them!"

"Why don't you bring them here?" Gary asked, "You could keep tabs on them in the office and that way still take care of the bar's business matters."

"Gary! I will not have my children brought up in a bar!"

Gary rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, but then suddenly smiled, "Does Mark still have that old apartment of his, Marissa? You know, that studio on Oak Street?"

"Yes, he still does, Gary," somewhat puzzled by his question, "there's another six months or so left on the lease, but no one lives there. Why do you ask?"

"Because," he grinned, "I think I've got an idea that might solve your problem!"

"Go on, Gary," Marissa replied wearily, "What's this *idea* of yours?"

"Simple," he answered, "I take over Mark's lease and the four of you move into the loft! It'd be perfect! You could check on all the bar stuff you needed to and still be there for your kids! Mark could take it a bit easier and not have to call you every five minutes to see how you and the twins are doing."

Marissa laughed, "He does call home a lot, I admit, but he's just trying to look out for his family." She slightly tilted her head to the side, "You know, Gary, that's not a bad idea! Are you sure you'd be willing to do that for us?"

"Of course I would, why not? The loft is big enough for you guys and all I need is just a small place to rest and read _The Paper_." Gary took her hand, "Why don't you talk to Mark about it and if he's willing, we could start the ball rolling this weekend."

"I'll talk to him right now!" Marissa hugged him, "You're a good man, Gary Hobson."

*************

"That's a great idea, Sweetstuff," said Mark after Marissa told him of Gary's offer, "It'd be great for you and the babies! We wouldn't have to commute anymore and could spend more time with each other and the twins! You could do whatever paperwork you needed to do in the loft and not have to worry about getting home in time to nurse the kids!" He kissed her.

She returned his kiss, "I take it that means you accept Gary's offer, my love. I'm glad, because it really does make sense. There's one thing that puzzles me, though."

"What's that, Sweetstuff?"

Marissa chuckled, "If it's such a great idea, how in the heck did Gary think of it?"

"It's like the Cubs not winning a World Series since 1908," Mark laughed, "Some things just boggle the mind!"

\-------------

**CHAPTER THREE**

It had been two weeks since Marissa, Mark and the twins moved into the loft above the bar. Gary had adjusted to the apartment on Oak Street and the transition proved to be much easier for all of them than they did. Gary still came to McGinty's every morning for breakfast and to discuss _The Paper_ with Mark and Marissa.

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Gary arrived at the bar. Mark was doing the set-up when he entered.

"Mornin', Mark," Gary said while walking over to the coffee pot to pour a cup, "How are Marissa and the twins doin' today?"

"Just fine," Mark replied, "How 'bout you? _The Paper_ got you busy today?"

"No, not really. A few small saves this afternoon and that's it." He sipped his coffee, "Ever since I moved to your old place, _The Paper_ 's been pretty quiet. Go figure, but it suits me just fine."

"That's good," said Mark, "I mean, about everything," he grinned, "And since you have a little time today, Marissa and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Let's go upstairs to the loft," Mark replied, "It's something Marissa and I'd like to discuss together with you."

"Okay," smiled Gary, "Besides, it'd give me a chance to see my Godkids."

*************

Gary and Mark entered the loft and saw Marissa sitting in a rocking chair nursing Gianfranco. Gary was embarrassed and immediately turned to face the other direction, "H-hello, M-Marissa, um, how are you?"

Marissa chuckled at his obvious embarrassment with her breast-feeding one of the babies, "It's perfectly natural to do this, Gary. You don't need to turn around."

"H-how did you know I did that?"

"Two reasons," she answered, "The first one is, that you're a very decent man, Gary, and the second is," she laughed, "I could hear the direction your voice was coming from."

After she finished feeding her baby, Mark picked him up and placed Gianfranco back in the crib next to his sister, Cassandra.

"You can turn back around, Gary, I'm done...for now," she said while buttoning up her blouse, "Honestly, Gary, I don't understand why you'd be bothered with me nursing one of my children, after all, that's what breasts are really meant for, you know."

"Could we, uh, change the subject?" asked Gary, his face still red, "Mark said that you both wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes, we do," she said, "When was the last time you had a real vacation?"

"Oh, I dunno, probably a little over six or seven years ago, why?"

"Mark and I have an idea we'd like you to listen to," she answered, "It'd be your decision of course, but we'd like you to consider it."

"Consider what?"

"I could take care of _The Paper_ for a week," Mark chimed in, "That way, you and Amma could go somewhere together. We figure we owe this to you, Gary. You've been holdin' down _The Paper_ for so long without a break and you really need to spend some time alone with Amma. She has a cabin in the Pocono Mountains and it'd be perfect getaway for just the two of you."

"Have you, uh, spoken to Amma about this?" Gary asked.

"No," said Marissa, "We thought we'd mention it to you first and if you liked the idea, you'd talk to her, of course, and we won't say anything about _The Paper_ to her."

“You wouldn't have to worry about _The Paper_ for a week," said Mark, "And I'm sure Amma would love for you to spend some time with her."

"Hmm," pondered Gary, "Ya know, it's not a bad idea at that! Let me talk to her and I'll let you know."

"Good!" Marissa smiled, "You, uh, might want to consider leaving the loft now, Gary."

"Why's that?"

Marissa started unbuttoning her blouse again, "It's Cassandra's feeding time."

"See you guys later!" said Gary as he quickly bolted out of the door.

\-------------

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Gary called Amma from McGinty's office and told her about Marissa and Mark's idea. She was thrilled at the chance the two of them might be able to spend a week alone together and told him to take up Mark's offer of handling _The Paper_.

"I could get Mickey to take care of tomorrow's Inky for a week," said Amma on the phone, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all!"

"Inky?" responded Gary, "Is that the name of your dog?"

"No, silly," laughed Amma, "That's the nickname of the newspaper, the Philadelphia _Inquirer_...Inky for short! Don't you have a nickname for your paper?"

"Uh, yeah," he slowly replied, "We call it ' _The Paper_ '."

"Hmm," she answered, "Very original."

"Everyone's a critic."

"And I love you too, Gary," she giggled, "But seriously, I'll check my schedule and we'll find a time that's convenient for both of us. Any preferences?"

"SOON!"

"That would be my preference too!" Amma sighed, "I miss you, Gary."

"So do I."

"Next week would be good for me," she asked, "How 'bout you?"

"I'll start packing tonight!" he excitedly replied.

She laughed, "I guess that means it's good for you too! I'll call you later tonight with the details, okay?"

"I can't wait, Amma." Gary paused for a moment, "I love you."

"I love you too, Gary, so until tonight then, okay?"

"Okay, 'bye." Gary hung up the phone and smiled.

*************

"You and Amma are very close, honey," said Marissa after she finished feeding Cassandra, "You act almost like she's your sister."

"In some respects, she is." Mark answered while placing Cassandra back in the crib.

"What do you mean by that, Mark?" she asked, “I don't understand.”

"When my parents died, I was only nine years old," he answered, "My aunt and uncle, Amma's parents, took me in and raised me. Amma's just a year younger than me, so we were pretty close in age. She became my best friend and we've been pretty tight since...except for a time about four years ago.

"What happened four years ago?" asked Marissa, "If it's something that's too personal, you don't have to tell me."

"Amma was always a successful person in anything she did," he told her, "She graduated from Penn at the top of her class and was one of the best investment bankers in the city. She had an offer to head up a bank in New York...six figure salary, company car, you know, the whole nine yards."

"Did something happen?"

"She was engaged to some guy who owned a small computer parts manufacturing plant. She made some type of big financial deal that accidentally wiped the guy out. She didn't know his company was involved and by the time she found out, he'd committed suicide. Amma was devastated and completely fell apart. She left Philadelphia for a time and to be honest, I don't know where she went. She won't talk about it much. After coming back, she seemed to change a bit. She was always trying to help people and then opened the flower shop. She seems more at peace now than she's ever been and I'm glad she's dating Gary. I think they need one another."

"I know Gary needs her in his life," replied Marissa, "As long as I've known him, he's never been this happy. I think you're right, maybe they do need one another."

\-------------

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Gary was sitting on the sofa in what was now his apartment on Oak Street. He had just got off the phone with Amma and was looking forward to the vacation in the Pocono Mountains he was going to spend with her. She had made all of his flight arrangements and he would be leaving Sunday morning. Amma's flower shop manager would be taking care of her _paper_ and now Gary had to somehow explain to the cat to make sure Mark got his.

"Uh, I don't know if you understand what I'm saying to you, Cat," said Gary somewhat nervously, "But, uh, well, ya see, I'm gonna be out of town for a week starting the day after tomorrow."

The cat looked up at him and cocked it's head sideways as though it knew what he meant.

"And I need for you to make sure this," he held up _The Paper_ , "Gets delivered to Mark Perini at my old loft. He'll be taking my place for a few days."

The cat jumped up on the sofa and nuzzled up to him, rubbing it's head against his side.

"I hope that means you know what I'm sayin' to you, Cat. This trip is very important to me and I've never asked you to do somethin' like this before."

The cat purred softly, "Meowww."

Gary gently stroked it's ears and patted it softly on it's back, "Ya know, buddy, I kinda think you do understand."

*************

The next two days went by quickly and Gary was ready to leave. Mark, Marissa and the twins came to pick him up for the trip to Midway Airport. Gary handed Mark _The Paper_ after they got in the McGinty's van.

"There's just two small saves to do this afternoon," Gary told him, "And then you need to..."

"Gary!" interrupted Mark, laughing, "It's not like I haven't done this before, you know!"

"I-I know," Gary replied softly, "It's just that for the first time in six years, I won't be handling _The Paper_ without me and I feel a bit, well, um, strange."

"That's very understandable, Gary," Marissa chimed in, "But _The Paper_ is in good hands. Maybe this is another reason why _The Paper_ brought Mark here in the first place, to give you a break now and then," she chuckled softly, "And besides, I'm here and you know I'll keep my husband out of any trouble!"

"That," quipped Gary, "I'm damn sure of!"

"Gee," Mark said sarcastically, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys!"

Marissa kissed her husband, "I'd vote for you anytime, my love."

"If you need me for anything," said Gary, trying to change the subject, "You have the phone number at the cabin. Remember, just because I'm on vacation, doesn't mean you can't call me. I can easily fly back quickly if you get in a jam, and if you need my advice for making a save..."

"Let it go, Gary," interrupted Marissa, "You take my advice and forget about _The Paper_ for a week. You have a wonderful woman waiting for you to come to her today and she deserves all of your attention. You leave _The Paper_ to Mark," she continued, "With all of our joking aside, you know he's going to do just fine."

"I know," replied Gary softly, "I want to thank the both of you for giving me this wonderful gift. You truly are my best friends."

"You can really thank us by having a good time, Gary," replied Mark, "But do us a favor when you get back..."

"What's that? Gary asked.

"No details about what the two of you did, okay?"

Gary laughed, "Okay, no details!"

*************

The van pulled into the departure area and Gary got out. He kissed Marissa goodbye and shook Mark's hand, "Well, guys, this is it! I can't wait to leave." He grabbed his suitcase and went into the terminal.

Marissa smiled, "I'm glad you thought of this Mark, Gary needs some real romance in his life and from what you told me, so does Amma."

"Yeah, Sweetstuff," agreed Mark, "they both do." His expression changed to one of worry, "I just hope I can handle _The Paper_ on my own."

Marissa held him tightly, "You'll do fine and remember, you won't be on your own. Like it or not, you'll have me to help you."

Mark kissed her, "I know...and I like it."

\-------------

**CHAPTER SIX**

It had been a quiet and uneventful flight for Gary and he was very thankful for that. He had never told anyone, but didn't like flying, the reason being of his slight fear of heights. The plane touched down at Wilkes-Barre Scranton International Airport and taxied to the arrival gate. Amma had chosen this airport over Philadelphia's since it was closer to Pocono Lake and her cabin. Gary exited the plane with the only piece of luggage that he had brought, a black carry-on that he'd borrowed from Mark. Amma was at the exit gate waiting for him and when their eyes met, they rushed towards one another. The two embraced and kissed quite a few minutes before uttering any words at all.

"How was your flight, Gary?" asked Amma joyfully as her lips finally parted from his, "Did you have any problems?"

"It was perfect," Gary answered happily, "Just like finally having you in my arms again."

"I can't believe you're really here!" She hugged him tightly and placed another kiss on his lips, "I've been waiting for this week to begin since we first began talking about it, Gary. So what do you say we start it by leaving this airport and grabbing a bite to eat?"

He returned her kiss, "I don't care *what* we do, Amma, as long as we do it together."

"Me, too," she replied, "It's about an hour or so to the cabin, so we could eat there if you'd like or stop somewhere along the way. It's up to you."

Gary chuckled, "I'm not used to making plans without _The Paper_ , so whadaya say we just wing it and see what happens? For the first time in awhile, _The Paper_ isn't telling me where to be. I'm free to do what I want or where to go." He smiled broadly, "Ya know, I could get used to this."

She kissed him, "Me, too."

*************

Mark stormed into the loft with his head hanging down and a scowl on his face. He slammed the door behind him and, without saying a word to Marissa, went directly to the liquor cabinet and pour himself a scotch. Although she could smell the aroma of the pipe tobacco which he always carried with him and knew it was her husband, she was worried by his silence and that he made a drink before saying anything to her.

"Mark, honey, what's wrong?" she quietly asked, "Did you have a problem with _The Paper_?"

He grunted and cleared his throat, "People are idiots!"

"What happened, my love? Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about?" he replied angrily, "You try to help people and...*people* piss you off!" Mark downed his scotch in one gulp and poured another, "A kid was gonna fall off some monkey bars and fracture his skull! I caught him and his mother accused me of trying to abduct him! She called the cops and this goddamned obnoxious detective named Armstrong almost arrested me. He..."

"Detective Paul Armstrong?" interrupted Marissa sharply, "You had a run in with *him*?"

"You know him?"

"I wish I didn't," she answered dryly, "He's been a major thorn in Gary's side for a few years, always accusing Gary of setting up his saves somehow or another."

"I guess that explains why he was so curt towards me when I told him I worked at McGinty's," he sipped his drink, "The guy wanted to arrest me for child endangerment, but the kid's mother didn't want to press charges."

"Thank God for that, honey," she replied, "Now I think you can understand what Gary's had to put up with for all these years." She tapped her white cane slowly across the floor while walking towards him, "You're home, Mark, try to put it all behind you for now and remember... _tomorrow's_ another day." She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"That's the trouble, Sweetstuff," he returned her kiss and made a sarcastic chuckle, " _Tomorrow's_ paper comes on another day, too."

\-------------

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Good morning Chicago, the time is now six thirty and it's currently fifty degrees, on its way up to..." the voice came from the clock radio on the nightstand as Mark reached over to shut it off. Turning to his right, he saw Marissa was still asleep and tried not to disturb her while getting out of bed. Glancing over at the twins' crib, he smiled after seeing they were still sleeping peacefully.

-plop- 

"Meowww!"

 _The Paper_ had arrived to him instead of Gary for the first time. He quickly walked over to the door to let the cat in and pick up tomorrow's _Sun-Times_. "Hey there, little fella," he whispered, "I see you listened to Gary after all." The cat ran straight to the kitchen, "Old habits are hard to break, aren't they, little guy?" chuckled Mark quietly as he walked over to feed it.

After having made some coffee and pouring a cup for himself, Mark read what _The Paper_ had in store for him that day. At first glance, it seemed as though there wasn't anything needing his attention until he reached the metro section. The headline he spotted made him spill his coffee, **COP ACCIDENTALLY KILLED BY OWN GUN** , underneath it was a picture of Detective Paul Armstrong.

*************

Gary woke up to the smells and sounds of breakfast being made. Looking over at the clock, he noticed that Amma had unplugged it. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced at his watch and it read eight thirty. He could not remember if he had changed it to Eastern Time, but smiled, as it didn't matter to him what time it was. What mattered to him most at that moment was Amma, and she was busy fixing him a home cooked breakfast.

"Good morning, darling," greeted Amma cheerily, "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby!" he replied, "Whacha makin' for breakfast? Can I help?"

"Scrapple and eggs!" she chuckled, "And you can help by having a good appetite!"

Gary got out of bed, went over to the kitchen and, after placing both arms around her, gave her a big kiss, "I love you, Amma."

She returned both the hug and the kiss, "I love you too, Gary."

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to eat. "I hope Mark isn't having any trouble with _The Paper_ ," Gary remarked, "I know he can take care of it, but I..."

"Hush!" admonished Amma, "We'll have no talk of * _papers_ * or cats or dogs! This is our week and we're going to enjoy every moment! We both need to forget what we usually do and just concentrate on having fun!" She grinned, "Do I make myself clear, Gary Hobson? No talk of _The Paper_ or else!"

He laughed, "Or else what?"

"Trust me," she laughed back, "You don't want to know!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

*************

Marissa woke up to the sound of Mark fixing breakfast and trying to change the twins' diapers at the same time. Usually, he would have no trouble doing both things at once, but he was muttering under his breath and seemed to be frustrated.

"Good morning, my love," said Marissa, "Is everything okay? You sound a bit frazzled this morning."

"Hey, Sweetstuff," he replied, "Frazzled ain't the word! I've got one save today and it's a real duzy!"

"Really?" she seemed somewhat surprised, "So _The Paper_ actually showed up! So what's this *duzy* of a save that's got you so uptight?"

"You won't believe it!"

"Trust me," she replied, "I've learned to believe anything these past six years! So, what's the story?"

"I gotta save Armstrong from accidentally killing himself!" he shook his head, "Does _The Paper_ pull crap like that on purpose? I've heard Gary complain about stuff like that before, but 'til now I thought he was making it up!"

"*Armstrong*!" Marissa was angry, "I know you have to save him, but I understand your feelings! Of all people! How does it happen?"

"While getting out of his car, somehow his gun falls out of it's holster, hits the pavement and fires, killing him instantly," Mark looked weary, "And I don't have a clue as to how I can stop it from happening."

\-------------

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Gary and Amma were eating their breakfast when he decided on asking something that been on his mind since he had found out about her getting _The Paper_ , too, "Amma...I know we said there'd be no talk of _The Paper_...but I'm curious," he raised his eyebrows, "How or why did _The Paper_ come to you? From what I've been able to find out about it so far, it usually starts coming to people after major problems or, uh, sudden unpleasant circumstances in their life." Gary spoke somewhat remorsefully, "I got it after my wife decided on kicking me out of the house on our anniversary. I moved into a hotel, quit my job as a stockbroker and the rest," he paused for a moment and a small smile came to his lips, "Is history. So, if you don't mind me asking, did anything happen to you?"

Amma got up from the table and walked around the small kitchen. After pacing back and forth from one side to the other, she began to quietly answer Gary's question.

"I was an investment banker for one of Philadelphia's largest banks. I was damn good at what I did and made the bank and myself quite a lot of money. I used to really care about people at first," she paused to pour a glass of water, "But somewhere along the line, making lots of money became the only thing I was concerned with. People and whatever petty problems they had didn't matter to me anymore."

She stopped for a moment as tears started forming in her eyes, "I had met a wonderful and loving man named Harold Martin and we fell in love. Harold was kind, generous and was one of the finest men I'd ever met. He owned his own computer parts company and even though he could've made more money by running it like anyone else, he cared for his employees and treated them as though they were family. They were paid well and were given a share of the profits."

Gary could see this was difficult for her to mention, "Y-you don't have to t-tell me anymore if it's too painful for you, Amma. I'll understand if you'd like to stop talking about it."

She tried to smile, but the tears became more plentiful, "I-I have to tell you, Gary, I-I don't want you to think I'm keeping anything from you."

He walked over and gently placed his arms around her, "If you're sure you're up to it."

"I am."

Amma continued to tell him about Harold, "He'd asked me to marry him and I said yes. We'd planned on getting married in the spring. I was offered a great job at a prestigious bank in New York and was planning on taking it. Harold was going to commute three or four times a week to his company after we moved."

She downed her glass of water in one gulp, "I wanted to make one more big deal for my bank in Philadelphia before I left, so I put together a big package that would end up destroying a group of small companies at the expense of making money for me. I really didn't care about them at all, they were just lambs to the slaughter as far as I was concerned and went ahead with the deal." She stopped to take a deep breath. "What I didn't know was...one of the c-companies was Harold's. He had been wiped out because of what I did."

Even more tears started rolling down her face, "Harold didn't care about himself, Gary, he was devastated that his employees were out of work. They were like a family and now that family was gone. He couldn't take the pain his employees were feeling and..." she broke down and held Gary tightly, "H-he k-killed himself."

"It wasn't your fault," he said softly while holding her to his chest, "You didn't know."

"I know that now, but at the time...I-I didn't know what to think." She wiped her tears and continued, "I had to leave Philadelphia, I didn't care where I'd go as long as it was far away from banks and money. I ended up here in the Poconos. I'd been thinking about killing myself too, until I heard this dog barking outside of my cabin. Opening the door, I saw a beagle wagging it's tail a mile a minute. Looking down, I was very surprised to see a newspaper on the doorstep and picked it up. It was the Philadelphia _Inquirer_ and the headline was *my suicide*! I was shocked and became even more so when I noticed the date...it was for the next day! I thought I'd lost my mind until I read my own suicide story. I realized that I'd been given the power to stop it from happening and changed my mind. I glanced at _The Paper_ again and the story about me was gone."

She stopped her tears, "The next day that dog came back with another _paper_ and I guessed that since it helped me to stop my own death, maybe that's what this paper was for, to save and help people. I decided at that point on helping people and I've been getting _tomorrow's paper_ ever since."

Amma smiled, "I gave all of my money away to charity with a couple of exceptions. I bought this cabin so I would never forget what happened to me and how it had changed my life. The other was to open the flower shop, so I could hire some of the employees from Harold's old company. My flower shop manager, Mickey O'Brian, used to be Harold's company manager.

Gary kissed her passionately, "You're a good woman, Amma Perini and I love you very much."

She continued to hold him tightly, "And I love you, too, Gary Hobson."

\-------------

**CHAPTER NINE**

Mark, just exiting from the bathroom after showering, could see Marissa standing over the bassinet, wiping her face and muttering somewhat loudly to herself, "Keep calm, babies do this sort of thing to everyone."

"Uh, do what, Sweetstuff?" he asked innocently.

"Use people for *target practice*," she replied sharply, while continuing to wipe her face, "By the way, your son has excellent aim."

Mark tried to keep a straight face, "Um, what, uh, happened, Sweetstuff?"

"I was giving Gianfranco a bath," she answered, "But he decided on giving me a shower."

"Frankie...uh...tinkled on you?" he tried to stifle a laugh, but was unsuccessful.

"Yes, and you'd better stop laughing at me, Mark," she admonished him, "Or you'll be changing both sets of diapers by yourself for at least a week!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

After realizing how funny the situation must have appeared to Mark, Marissa quickly regained her sense of humor and chuckled, "Well, I guess I just didn't see it coming."

Mark grinned, walked over and put his arm around her, "No, Sweetstuff, I suppose you didn't."

She changed the subject, "Have you thought about how you're going to save Armstrong yet?"

"Well," he answered and still unsure, "I think the only way I can stop it is to be in the parking lot this afternoon. I'll go over to his car and talk to him and...I dunno, I'll just have to make it up as I go along."

She felt for his lips and gently kissed them, "Believe it or not, that's what Gary usually does."

"Yeah, but at least he's got experience in doin' it that way...I don't."

She kissed him again, "Mark, honey, don't sell yourself short. You can think on your feet, I'm certain of that. You did it the first time you saved my life at that intersection, didn't you?"

"That was different...I didn't even know what I was doin' at that street corner, you know that!"

"The principle is the same," she reached for his hand and held it, "And you'll do fine. I'm sure that's why _The Paper_ selected you to help Gary in the first place."

"I hope you're right," he replied uncomfortably, "A man's life's at stake."

*************

"You mentioned before," said Gary, "That your shop manager, Mickey O'Brian, knows about your paper. If you don't mind me asking, how did he find out?" He walked over to Amma and began gently caressing her.

She smiled, "One of my first saves was Mickey. He would've been hit by a car and killed if I didn't get to him in time. It was in Mickey's neighborhood and I didn't have an excuse explaining to him as to why I was there. I told him about my _paper_ and showed it to him. He understood from the start and never asked any questions. He's helped me with it whenever he could, never trying to use _The Paper_ to his own advantage. He's a good man with a kind heart."

A smile appeared on Gary's face, "That sounds just like Marissa, she's known about _The Paper_ from the beginning and just accepted it without any hesitation."

"Well, Gary," she grinned, "How about you and I go fishing on the lake? After all, we did come here to be on vacation!"

"Fishing would be great, Amma! I haven't done that in years!"

"From what you've told me about yourself," she happily remarked, "There's a lot of things you haven't done in years, Gary, like having a relaxing day with your girlfriend, for one!"

"You've got that right!" he chuckled, "So, what are we standing around here for? There's fish in that lake of yours!"

\-------------

**CHAPTER TEN**

McGinty's was slow that day and Mark took the time to start the staff performance reviews. It had always been the most difficult part of managing the bar for him since it directly affected their pay and he wanted to make sure they were done correctly. He was working on the easy part, writing in each of the employees' files. The individual conferences would be in a few days and he really hated telling someone that they needed to improve their work habits or somebody couldn't have a raise because of poor performance. He knew it was a necessary evil, but still didn't like to hurt anyone's feelings.

He had trouble concentrating on his task since at one o'clock that afternoon, Detective Armstrong would die unless he figured out a way of preventing it. After Glancing at the clock, he knew he'd have to leave in about twenty minutes and still had no idea of what he could do to save him.

Marissa came down from the loft and sat next to him at the office desk. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew exactly where he was sitting because of the aroma of his pipe. Putting her hand across his back, she could feel how tense he was and started massaging it in an effort to put him at ease.

"Mark, honey," she quietly said while continuing to massage him, "It's going to be okay. You've handled tough saves before and they came out alright."

"It-it's not just that, Marissa," he replied regretfully, "There's a part of me that doesn't want..." he stopped and let out a small sigh, "To go out and save him."

"*What?*" Marissa was stunned, "*You* do not have the right to make that choice! Even if you can't stand Armstrong, you *have* to save him!"

"It's not that!" he shot back, "I'm afraid I'll screw it up and..." his voice trailed off, "He'll die."

"He will if you do nothing," she took his hand in hers, "And I know you...you won't get someone get hurt if there's a way, even a slight chance of one, that you could help them."

Mark shook his head, "I gotta go, Marissa. The accident happens in about forty minutes."

"Good luck, Mark," she kissed him, "Please be careful and remember, you'll know what you have to do when it's time."

"God, I hope you're right." He said while leaving out of the office door.

*************

Mark approached Armstrong's unmarked car cautiously and tried to get his attention. Armstrong noticed him and look of disgust appeared on his face. Armstrong started opening his car door, but Mark lunged towards it and slammed it shut on Armstrong's hand.

"OWWW!" Armstrong screamed, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Perini, you son of a bitch!"

"I-I don't know what came o-over me, detective," Mark hastily replied, "I'm sorry I hurt your hand."

"You're under arrest, Perini!" Armstrong shouted, "The charge is assaulting a police officer!"

"But-but I didn't mean..."

"Tell it to a judge, Perini! As soon as I get out of this car, I'm slapping my cuffs on you!"

As Armstrong got out of his car, Mark tried not to cringe as he watched the detective's gun fall out of it's holster and drop to the pavement.

\-------------

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Gary and Amma relaxed in the small rowboat while they were fishing on the lake. He had caught three medium sized trout and was looking forward to having Amma cook them for dinner. Amma opened two bottles of beer and handed one to Gary. After taking a sip of his beer, he smiled broadly and gave her a kiss.

"It doesn't get much better than this, Amma," Gary told her while putting away his fishing rod, "We'll have fresh fish for dinner and then just relax with each other for the rest of the evening. I can't tell you how much this means to me, I've forgotten what it's like to have a *normal* life."

"Me, too, Gary," she replied while curling up next to him, "Maybe we should consider *retiring* from our papers. We've given it our best for some years now and maybe its time for us to walk away, you know, just live our lives."

Gary's expression changed to one of regret, "We, uh, can't...what you just said, *Live our lives*, is, um, something similar to a message I once got from the guy who had _The Paper_ before me. It was, *Live your life*, and you just made me realize that as much as I'd like to walk away from it, I simply can't. _The Paper_ selected me...and you...for a reason."

"I know you're right, Gary," she quietly answered, "It's just nice not to have to worry about what _The Paper_ has in store for us once in a while, that's all."

"I know, I feel that way, too."

She flashed him a sexy smile, "Well, there's one thing we both can look forward to after dinner this evening."

Gary grinned, "And what would that be?

"Dessert!"

"Oh."

She playfully hit him on the arm, "I'm your dessert, silly!"

"*OH*!"

*************

At the sound of the gunshot, Mark began dropping towards the ground, but fought against his natural tendency and rushed over to help Armstrong. It all happened too quickly for Mark to push him out of the way and the bullet had already hit its target.

"*Armstrong*!" shouted Mark, "Are you okay? Where did it hit you?"

Armstrong lay writhing on the ground and a small trickle of blood came from his body, "*No*, I'm not okay! The damn thing hit me in the *ass*!"

He turned his back to Armstrong and looked at _The Paper_. The story's headline was now reading: **COP'S ACCIDENT:THE BUTT OF ALL JOKES** , Mark snickered, "Give me your cell phone and I'll call an ambulance for you, Armstrong, just sit there and...oops, I forgot, you can't sit, can you?"

"PERINI! This isn't funny!"

"I hope your captain thinks that when you give him your report!" chuckled Mark.

"I'll tell you what, Perini," said the grimacing detective, "If you stay here with me until help gets here, I won't arrest you, okay?"

"Okay, Armstrong, you've got a deal!" Mark smiled, "And I'll even tell your bosses it was an accident. I did, ehem, witness it."

"You're all heart, Perini," said Armstrong sarcastically, "With you as a witness, they'll probably bust me down to a meter maid."

Mark grinned, "There's always hope!"

\-------------

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Mark was whistling a cheerilly tune as he entered the loft and Marissa took immediate notice of it.

"You're in a good mood, honey," she remarked, "I take it that you saved Armstrong from being shot."

"Sorta."

Marissa was puzzled, "Mark, honey, either you saved him or you didn't."

"He's, uh, not dead, Sweetstuff, if that's what you mean."

"Okay, *Perini*," she was now perturbed by his comments, "*Spill it*!"

"The accident still happened," Mark replied, "Only he didn't get killed, just," he chuckled loudly, "Um, wounded."

"Mark! I'm surprised at you! Getting wounded by a gunshot is not humorous!"

"This was."

"How can getting shot be humorous?"

Mark laughed, "He, uh, won't be sitting at a desk for a bit, in fact, he won't be sitting at all for a long time to come!"

Marissa smiled and began to chuckle, "Are you telling me he got shot in the..."

"BUTT!" interrupted Mark joyously.

"Well, is that a fitting wound or what?" she was now laughing, "Gary and I have always considered Armstrong to be a royal pain in the a..."

"*Butt*, Sweetstuff," he quickly interrupted, "the, ehem, twins are still awake."

"You're right, honey," she replied, "And now if I may continue...a royal pain in the *butt*!"

*************

"That was the best fish dinner I've ever had," said Gary, "You're a marvelous cook!"

Amma grinned and gave him a kiss, "Flattery will get you your dessert even faster!"

"Really? Hmm, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? Or how your hair reminds me of spun gold? Or how you..."

"That's enough, Gary," she giggled, "I get the message!" She took his hand, "Come on, handsome, we're both going to enjoy our after dinner treat." She led him towards the bedroom.

"Shouldn't we wait an hour after eating?" he asked, "Or is that just with swimming?"

"*Gary*!"

He laughed, "Gotcha!"

"I don't ever want this week to end." said Amma softly.

"Neither do I." he quietly replied while giving her a kiss.

*************

Mark had gone downstairs to finish the written reviews and came back to the loft about three hours later. His mood had changed to one of seriousness and the first thing he did was fix himself a drink.

"Mark, I know you dislike doing the reviews," said Marissa, "But they need to be done and you shouldn't take it personally, it's business."

"That's not what's bothering me, Sweetstuff," he replied, "It's what I thought about while doing them that's got me disturbed."

"I don't understand, my love," she asked, "What did you think about?"

"If one of the staff didn't clear off a table completely, they wouldn't be doing all of their job and that would be considered poor performance, right?"

"Of course."

"Or if a dishwasher only cleaned some of the dirty dishes and not all, that also would be considered poor performance and would be written up in his or her review, correct?"

"Yes, Mark, it would," she was now concerned by his questions, "But how does that explain why you're upset about something?"

Mark took a sip of his drink, "Then I'm sure I got a poor performance review by _The Paper_ today for my handling of Armstrong's shooting."

"You saved his life!"

"Maybe," he replied, "But maybe I was supposed to even prevent him from being wounded. My job was to stop him from being shot and I didn't do it."

"Now you listen to me, Mark," admonished Marissa, "You're not going to start second guessing your saves. So you didn't stop him from getting wounded, *big damn deal!* It wasn't that serious of a wound and what really matters is, he's alive! You *did* your damn job! Now get over it!"

Lying, he said to her "I guess you're right, Sweetstuff, I'll just forget about it for now."

In the back of his mind, Mark wasn't going to forget.

\-------------

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

A few days had past and Mark was increasingly losing confidence in his ability to handle _The Paper_. As far as he was concerned, every time he attempted a save, he would make a mistake and something else would happen to the person he was trying to help. He had to prevent a gymnast from breaking her leg on some parallel bars and succeeded in doing so, only to have her break her arm instead. He needed to stop a man from falling down a crowded El stairway where he would have not only broken his ankle, but injured six others in the process. Instead, the man fell on some empty stairs and broke his wrist. Mark now dreaded getting _The Paper_ in the morning and Marissa had become very concerned at her husband's apparent inability at dealing with his own lack of confidence.

The two of them were sitting in the kitchen of the loft early that morning, right after Mark had read what saves _The Paper_ had for him to do that day.

"Mark, honey," Marissa explained, "You're still helping people! For a gymnast, recovering from a broken arm is much easier than a broken leg and she even told you that! And the man on the El, think about it, the six other people weren't hurt and he broke his wrist instead, a much less painful injury! Mark, listen to me! Snap out of this damned funk and *deal* with _The Paper_! Gary's going to call today to see how things are going for you and I don't want him thinking he has to cut his vacation short!"

"Yeah, I don't want him to do that, either, Marissa," he reluctantly answered, "I just wish I was doin' a better job at this damn paper. I mean, look at the only save I had to handle today! A guy was gonna have an allergic reaction to shrimp right here in McGinty's this afternoon and I couldn't figure out how to stop it! You told me to just take all the shellfish off today's menu. I do it and the story disappears! Why couldn't I think of that?"

Marissa gently ran her fingertips to his lips, and after finding them, gave him a soft kiss, "You've been doing the reviews, running the bar and taking care of _The Paper_ all at the same time. Maybe you've just had other things on your mind."

"Maybe," he quietly answered, "But maybe I'm just not cut out to take care of _The Paper_. Let's face it, I'm no Gary Hobson, that's for sure."

"No, you're not, you're Mark Perini and from what I know, you're just as capable of handling _The Paper_ as Gary," she kissed his cheek, "And you also happen to be a very good man or I wouldn't have fallen in love with you, married you or had your children. So you had better get your act together and stop feeling sorry for yourself, okay?" Marissa smiled, "Do I make myself clear, honey?"

"Yes, Sweetstuff, you certainly do." Mark returned her kiss.

*************

Mark was in the office, finishing the last of the written reviews and Marissa was upstairs in the loft, changing the twins' diapers, when Gary called. Marissa answered the phone.

"Hello? Gary! How are you? How's Amma?"

"Hey, Marissa," replied Gary on the telephone, "We're both fine! This trip's done wonders for us!"

"I can tell, Gary! You sound wonderful! So I take it you're having some fun for a change?"

"You got that right!" he laughed, "I can't remember the last time I felt like this! So, how are things at your end? Mark doin' okay with _The Paper_?"

Marissa, not wanting him to worry, decided to cover for Mark's troubles, "He's, uh, handing it."

"Any problems with saves?"

"No, Gary, everything's fine," she felt _The Paper_ sitting on the table, "In fact, there was only one save today and it's already been taken care of. Mark's down in the office preparing the annual reviews."

Gary laughed, "I know how much he hates doing those! I can't blame him, though, it's tough telling somebody to work better."

"So," she said, changing the subject, "What do you and Amma have planned for today?"

"We have a choice!" he answered happily, "Either we go into town for dinner or we take the boat out on the lake. Amma said if we do the boat thing, we'd probably go for a moonlight swim!"

Marissa chuckled, "The boat, Gary, definitely the boat!"

"Really? I thought she might enjoy a night on the town."

"Trust me, Gary, it sounds to me like she wants the boat!"

He laughed, "The boat it is then! Thanks, Marissa, you guys take care, tell Mark I said hello and kiss the twins for me, okay?"

"I will, Gary! You take care and be careful with your moonlight swim!"

I will," he replied, "See you guys the day after tomorrow! 'Bye!"

"Goodbye, Gary."

Marissa smiled as she put down the phone, "I just know he's going to have fun tonight."

At that point, the cat jumped on the table and started meowing.

She began to gently stroke its ears, "I know you miss him, too, Cat, but he'll be home before you know it."

In the meantime, just under her hands, _The Paper_ had a small headline that wasn't there earlier: **Local Bar Owner Drowns in Pocanos**.

\-------------

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Gary hung up the payphone at the gas station and walked over to Amma's car. She had been patiently waiting for him to finish the call to Chicago and now they could take the mountain hike she had planned for them that morning. He kissed her as he got into the passenger side of her car.

"I take it that means Mark is doing okay with _The Paper_ ," she giggled while returning his kiss, "I told you he'd be fine."

"I guess, but I've got this feeling that Marissa was keeping something from me. She said the right things, but for some reason, I'm not sure she's telling me everything." Gary slightly bit his lower lip.

She laughed, "You just miss saving people, Gary, that's all it is. Trust me, I know how you feel. I never told you, but when I came to visit you for that first weekend we had together, I felt the same way when I called Mickey!"

"Yeah, I guess that's all it is," he suddenly shook his head, "*Damn*! I forgot to tell Marissa your phone's not working! I meant to mention that in case they needed to reach me!"

"Calm down, Gary! You only have a few more days here and I don't want you wasting them by worrying over something like that!" she took his hand, "We have a nice hike planned and then...have you decided? Dinner in town or taking the boat out and a moonlight dip?"

He smiled, "How 'bout both?"

"Hmm, what a wonderful idea! Okay, we'll do both! Of course, we'd be out on the lake pretty late, but that would be perfect!"

He chuckled, "And *why* would that be perfect?"

Grinning devilishly, she whispered in his ear, "We won't need swimsuits."

*************

The cat was meowing loudly and kept jumping on and off the kitchen table while Marissa was taking care of the twins' diapers, "Cut it out, Cat, you're driving me crazy! I hear you jumping on the table and you know you're not allowed on the furniture!" She finished with the twins and tapped her white cane towards the table, "Okay, Cat, what's your problem?"

"Rowwrrr!"

"Cat, are you trying to tell me there's something in _The Paper_?"

The cat then tried to get Marissa's attention by rubbing next to her legs, "Maybe I should call Mark on the intercom to come up here."

"Meow!"

She called Mark and he came up to the loft immediately to find out why the cat was acting so strangely. He went directly to the kitchen table, "Okay, Cat, what's with all the trouble you're causing my wife? You'd better have a good reas..." A chill ran down his spine as he spotted the small headline reporting Gary's drowning.

"*Oh, my God*!"

"What? What is it Mark? *Tell me*!"

"It-it's G-Gary...He's g-gonna drown!"

"Oh, God, no!" Marissa shuddered, "Please...tell me it's not him!"

Mark shook his head in disbelief, "It is, and it's gonna happen at Pocono Lake tonight at ten o'clock! He apparently drowns after going for a nighttime swim in the lake!"

She screamed, "NO! Not that! Wh-when he called before...H-he asked me what he and Amma should do tonight...H-he had a choice...dinner on the town or the lake...I told him to take her out on the boat for a moonlight swim! It's my fault...I'm responsible and he's going to drown because of what I told him to do!" Tears welled up in her sightless eyes, "What have I done?"

"Calm down, Marissa, calm down," Mark coolly replied, "I'll just call and tell him not to go swimming tonight, that's all we need to do and everything will be alright, okay?"

"You're right, it's just...I...this wouldn't happen if I didn't..."

Mark interrupted her, "It's okay, Marissa, that's why _The Paper_ comes in the first place. I'm gonna go ahead and call the cabin." He carefully dialed the number, "It's ringing!"

"I'm sorry, your call can't be completed at this time, the number you have dialed is out of service."

After hearing the recorded message, Mark dropped the phone on the floor and tears began rolling down his cheeks.

\-------------

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Mark! What's wrong? Tell me!" Marissa demanded, still feeling responsible for the story appearing in the first place, "If they're not in the cabin, you could've left a message on Amma's answering machine? Why didn't you?"

"I can't," he sadly replied, "Th-the phone's out of order."

"Are you sure you dialed the correct number?" she asked, refusing to believe him.

"*Goddamn it*, Marissa, of course I'm sure! It's like I said, the fucking phone's outta order!"

She hastily tapped her white cane over to him and grabbed the lapels of his sportcoat, "Think, Mark, think! We have to find another way! Please...there has to be another goddamn way! Maybe you could fly there and stop him from..."

"*NO*," he interrupted, "There's no time for that!" He grabbed Marissa's arms and began shaking her, "I told you I couldn't handle this goddamn paper on my own and Gary's gonna die because of it!"

Becoming more aggravated, Marissa shook her head, "Shit! I refuse to believe that! Think, there's got to be a goddamn way! Don't you understand that, Mark? There's something we can think of, I know there is!"

"Wait!" Mark's eyes suddenly lit up, "I have an idea, I-I'm not sure if it's any good..it-it's a long shot!"

"What idea? Tell me!"

Mark picked up the phone from the floor, "Please pray this works, Marissa, it could be the only chance we've got!"

"Mark, *goddamn it*," she yelled, "Will you tell me what the hell you're doing?"

"I will if this works, Sweetstuff," he said while dialing the phone, "And you'd better hope to hell that it does!"

*************

Gary and Amma had finished their mountain hike by late in the afternoon and went back to the cabin to change clothes and go out to dinner. After changing, they got in Amma's car and started the forty-five minute drive to Wilkes-Barre.

"Wilkes-Barre seems to have better restaurants than Scranton, Gary," said Amma while driving, "I'm not sure why, but I've always had better meals there. There's this nice little place that serves the best Italian food in the area, it's called Cafe Roma and that's where we're going."

"Sounds good to me," Gary replied, "After that hike today, I've got one hell of an appetite!"

"Good! You'll love Cafe Roma," she smiled, "The owner's name is Sergio and not only is his food superb, but he has a great wine list, too."

"Does he have a beer list?"

"Gary!"

He laughed, "Gotcha again!"

*************

"That was one excellent meal, Amma," Gary said, while patting his stomach, "Am I full or what? I haven't eaten like that in years! I can barely get this seatbelt on, see?" He showed her how tight the seatbelt was, "Does this thing adjust any larger?"

She giggled, "You really loved that eggplant parmesan, that's for sure! I think you need to press the red release button and the belt will give you some more slack."

He pressed the button, "Ahhh! That's better!"

"Good, I'm glad your comfortable now, Gary. I'm going to drive us straight to the lake since we don't need to stop at the cabin for anything," she smirked, "After all, we certainly won't need swimsuits!"

"That's for sure," he chuckled, "And it's such a beautiful night for a swim, too."

*************

The two of them rowed the small boat out to the center of the lake where they proceeded taking off all their clothes. Amma cuddled next to Gary and kissed him softly.

"It doesn't get much better than this, Amma, does it?" he smiled.

"No, darling, it doesn't."

"I'm gonna go in the water," said Gary, "Care to join me?"

"Maybe you should wait a little longer, darling," she remarked, "You did have a big meal."

"I'll be fine," he stood up and prepared to dive in, "After all, what's the worse that could happen?"

\-------------

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"*Freeze*!"

Spotlights and the sounds of cocking handguns and rifles permeated what had once been a calm and serene atmosphere around the rowboat.

"Hands in the air," shouted a voice from behind din of noise and lights, "You need to stand up with your hands in the air, too, lady! Now!"

Reluctantly, Amma stood up next to Gary, her hands in the air, just like him. After they both had raised their arms and obeyed the unseen voice, they heard sounds of chuckling and smirking coming from all directions around them.

"It's obvious they don't have any concealed weapons, Sheriff," laughed another unseen voice, "But we could do a cavity search if you think it's necessary."

"Wh-what's g-going on?" shouted Gary, "Who are you people?"

"I'm the Monroe County Sheriff," said the first unseen voice, "And we got a report that a couple of dangerous criminals from Illinois would be on Pocono Lake tonight. So consider yourselves under arrest."

"Howzat?"

"Like I said, under arrest! Cuff 'em boys!"

*************

After being taken down to the station for processing, Gary and Amma were brought into the sheriff's office to have him explain what they were being charged with.

"I ran your names through the computer and it confirms who you say you are and that neither of you have any outstanding warrants. That's the good news. The bad news is," he paused and smiled, "I'm charging the both of you with indecent exposure."

"How did you know we'd be there?" asked Amma, "Who gave you your tip?"

"Some bar guy in Chicago, I think," replied the Sheriff, "He called this afternoon to say you two would be on the lake tonight. I wish I had taken his name and number, 'cause I'd sure as hell like to either arrest him for giving us a false report or just punch him in the mouth for causing so much trouble!"

"Me, too!" scowled Gary, he turned to Amma and angrily whispered, "Your cousin's a dead man!"

"He'd better be." She whispered back.

*************

Marissa and Mark had sat silently in the loft since he had placed the phone call earlier that day to the Sheriff's office in the Poconos. The story about Gary's drowning was still there and the two of them had given up all hope. Marissa was crying softly and blaming herself for Gary's apparent death. With his confidence in being able to take care of _The Paper_ now completely gone, Mark just sat and stared aimlessly out the window. The twins were asleep and the loft was more silent than it had ever been since they had moved in. The morose atmosphere was broken by the sound of the cat's loud meowing.

"*Go away*, Cat," shouted Mark angrily, "What goddamn use is that paper of yours if somebody can't figure out what to do with it?"

The cat continued meowing and Mark grabbed _The Paper_. He was about to throw it at the cat, when he noticed the headline that reported Gary's drowning earlier had changed to something else.

"IT WORKED! MARISSA! IT WORKED!" Tears of joy ran down his cheeks as he ran over and hugged her, "The drowning story is gone! He's alive!" He glanced over the story now in it's place.

"Thank God!" shouted Marissa, "Oh, Mark! Your idea worked! Oh, Mark!" She hugged him tightly as tears streamed down her face, too.

Mark read the new story and a silly grin came over his face, "Uh, he's alive alright, but boy, is he really gonna be mad at me...and so will Amma!"

"Why?" she asked, "You saved his life!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that and neither does she!"

"Then what's the problem, Mark?"

"It's the new story," he replied, "I've got to read you the headline!"

"Well," said Marissa impatiently, "Go on!"

Mark smirked and tried to keep from laughing, " **BAR BOY BUSTED BUFF**!"

\------------

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

It was a little past ten o'clock in the evening when the phone rang in the loft.

"Uh, you'd better answer that, Sweetstuff," Mark said nervously, "I'm pretty damn sure it's Gary and I don't think he's got any kind words for me right now. I'm gonna step out to the stairs or the office, that way you can tell him truthfully I'm not here and you don't know where I am." He began to walk out of the loft.

"Mark, I won't lie for you," replied Marissa as she started answering the phone, "And you should talk to him, after all, you saved his life." She picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Marissa!" shouted Gary tersely, "I need to speak to that damned husband of yours!"

Not liking the tone of Gary's voice, and deciding to cover for her husband after all, Marissa answered sharply, "He's not here, Gary and I don't know where he is."

"Do you know what happened to me and Amma tonight?"

"I, uh, have an idea."

"Why did he want us arrested? Do you know that Amma and I might have to register as sex offenders if the charges aren't dropped?"

"And what are the charges, Gary?"

"Indecent exposure!"

She giggled, "Maybe the next time you go swimming, you'll remember to wear your swimming trunks."

"It's not funny, Marissa, they had guns pointed at us!"

Still giggling, she asked, "Was Amma, uh, without her, um, swimming trunks, too?"

"Marissa!"

"I'm sure Mark had a very good reason for doing what he did, Gary," she said, "And someday he'll tell you."

"Fine!" He was still angry, "You just tell that damned husband of yours to expect another broken nose from me when I get back, okay?"

"Gary Hobson!" She had enough of his attitude, "The reason my *damned* husband called the police on the two of you was because *you* were going to drown!"

"H-howzat?"

"You were going to have a cramp while swimming and drown in the lake! He couldn't get through to the cabin because the phone was out of order and this was the only way he had to save your life! I'd suggest thanking him instead of damning him and wanting to break his nose!"

"I-I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, Gary," she replied, "And he didn't want me to tell you."

"I apologize for getting mad at him...and you too, Marissa," he said sheepishly, "Please try to forgive me, I was just very..."

"I forgive you, Gary," she interrupted, "And I'm sure Mark will, too. Now enjoy what little time you have left on your vacation, okay?"

"I, uh, will."

"Good! We'll still meet you at the airport Saturday evening, okay?"

"Okay, goodbye, Marissa and oh, do me a favor, will ya?"

"If I can, Gary, what do you want?"

"Tell Mark...tell him I said thanks."

Marissa smiled, "I will, 'bye."

\------------

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Marissa and Mark were sitting at the bar, having a glass a sherry together and just relaxing after what had been a very trying day. Denise, McGinty's wait supervisor, was up in the loft looking after the twins.

"I wonder," asked Mark as he lit his pipe, "If Gary's ever told Amma about _The Paper_? I've never asked him and what I did is gonna pretty hard to explain to her."

"That's a good question, honey," Marissa replied, "I've never asked him about that, either. I'm assuming he probably hasn't, because the last time he told a woman he was involved with, she, more or less, wanted him to make a choice, _The Paper_ or her."

"What?"

She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side, "Your, uh, predecessor as bar manager. Her name was Erica Paget and she was, uh, not exactly Gary's type and someone whom I couldn't stand at all. I'd prefer not to discuss her, if, that's alright with you. She wasn't a very good bar manager, either."

"Oh! I remember! She's the one in jail for embezzlement, isn't she?"

Marissa chuckled, "Yep, that one."

"Gary was *involved* with her?"

"Mark, honey," she replied, "The less said about that bitch, the better, okay?"

"Um…okay."

"It's Gary's choice," she remarked, "I guess he knows that. I just hope when, or if, he does tell Amma, she'll understand how important _The Paper_ is."

"She's a Perini, Sweetstuff," he replied, "I think she'll understand."

Marissa smiled and took his hand, "I believe you're right, honey, I'm sure she will."

Mark sipped his sherry and took a puff on his pipe, "I'm just a little concerned about tomorrow."

"Honey, you're still not worried about being able to handle _The Paper_ anymore, are you?"

"No, it's not that," he answered, "Tomorrow is Friday and we get our deliveries for the weekend in the morning. I've got to check them in and still cover _The Paper_. It's not gonna be easy juggling the two."

"I could help."

"No offense, Sweetstuff," he said apologetically, "But it's a physical inventory count, and well, um..."

"I know, I can't see the deliveries to count them," she kissed him, "And I realize I've got some limits in what I can do to help, but if I have another person from the staff with me, we could get the count done and you wouldn't have to worry about that and _The Paper_."

"We'll see, Sweetstuff," he smiled, "Let's just see what _The Paper_ brings tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

*************

Gary and Amma went before the county court commissioner to see if their application for dismissal of charges against them could be processed and dropped. The commissioner looked over the paperwork and started to chuckle, "I do have to say this, Mr. Hobson...and Ms. Perini, in Monroe County, people normally swim with a swimsuit on."

Gary had that, *Oh, no, not again*, look on his face.

"But under the circumstances," he continued, "I'll dismiss the charges. The two of you are obviously not sexual deviants, at least you don't appear to be, or predators and to convict you of a sex related charge would be wrong."

"Thank you sir," said Amma, "We'll make sure never to go skinny-dipping again."

"Good," replied the commissioner, "And I hope never to see the two of you before me again, okay?"

"That's for sure," answered Gary, "I hate being arrested."

The commissioner laughed, "One would never know that from your record, Mr. Hobson. It appears that you've made a career out of being arrested for one thing or another."

Gary scowled, "But never convicted, sir."

"I'd like the two of you just to get out of my court, okay?"

"Whatever you want, sir!" answered Amma as she dragged Gary out of the courtroom.

\-------------

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Friday morning came and _The Paper_ only had one small story for Mark to take care of. It was in the afternoon and it was a somewhat easy save, an electrical transformer exploding at three fifteen. All he had to do was get the electrician away from the transformer and let it explode, very simple to do.

After unloading the weekend's deliveries off the truck, he gave the manifest to Denise and proceeded to write out the inventory report.

Marissa came over to ask him a question, "Mark, honey, are you confident enough to take care of _The Paper_ today?"

"Of course, Sweetstuff, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know,” Marissa was pensive,”it's just, well, I think I had a dream, that's all."

"Sweetstuff," he laughed, "Since when do you dream?"

She was serious, "Since last night, Mark."

"Well, tell me about it."

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"Mark, I don't dream like you do...My dreams are by sounds and...touch, I think."

"So, whatcha touch?" he chuckled.

"Mark...please, it's not a laughing matter."

Mark always respected any unusual feelings Marissa had in the past and wasn't about to discount this one, "Okay, you tell me what you felt and I'll tell you what I think."

She took a deep breath, "I can't really explain it to you, except that it was you and...somehow, I was guiding you around."

"Sweetstuff, don't worry, we've been through a lot in the last day or so," Mark put his arms around her, "I wouldn't get bent outta shape about something like that, okay?" he kissed her, "It's just everything coming back to haunt you, that's all."

"I-I suppose so."

*************

"So what do I tell Mark?" Gary asked, "He's gonna wonder what I told you to explain us being arrested by the cops. As far as he knows, I haven't told you about _The Paper_."

"Just tell him you told me it was a practical joke" Amma replied, "That sounds like something he'd do, anyway."

"Yeah, that'd work," he answered, "And besides, why should I worry him anyway, he's got enough on his mind."

"That's for sure." she replied while kissing him.

*************

At ten minutes past three, Mark got to the South Michigan Avenue address where the transformer was going to explode. Finding the electrician working on it, he asked if everything was going okay.

"Yo, buddy," the electrician replied, "Who the hell are you and what are you doin' here?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was goin' okay," answered Mark, "With somethin' like these old transformers, you just never know."

"It's under control," he said, "Now who the hell are..."

The transformer began to whine and spark. He quickly pushed the electrician out of the way just as a loud click sounded. Mark was now directly in front of the transformer, no more than three feet away and looking straight at it when it blew up.

*************

Marissa was in the office when Denise Murray came in suddenly and with a small tear in her eye, quietly said, "Mrs. Perini, th-there's a phone call for you."

"Take a message, Denise, I'm a bit busy."

"It-it's Cook County Hospital...Mark's been in an accident."

All Marissa could think about was her dream as she answered the phone.

\-------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Marissa arrived at Cook County Hospital twenty minutes after receiving the call at McGinty's telling her about Mark's accident. The nurse who phoned her would not explain what happened to him, just that he had been in a serious accident and was in the burn section of the hospital's intensive care unit. Marissa was familiar where it was since Gary had been in there once before. She tapped her white cane to the nursing station and asked to be taken to her husband immediately. The nurse on duty, upon seeing Marissa was blind, took her hand and asked her to sit down with her for a moment.

"Will somebody please tell what happened to my husband and more importantly, how is he?"

"Mrs. Perini," said the nurse calmly, "Your husband probably saved a man's life today and you should be very proud of him."

"Please," asked Marissa impatiently, "I just want to know how he is, why won't any of you tell me?"

"Your husband," the nurse tried to look away from Marissa, but couldn't, "Was seriously burned when an electrical transformer exploded. He was able to push an electrician out of harm's way, but he received severe burns on his hands and..." she paused and held Marissa's hand tightly, "He's being treated for burn damage to his eyes."

"Oh, God." Tears started running down Marissa's face, "How bad is the damage to his eyes?"

The nurse tried to hold back her own tears, but couldn’t, "I'm afraid he's...he's blind."

*************

Mark lay in the hospital bed with bandages on his hands and face. Although under sedation, he was acutely aware of the sounds of machines beeping, muffled voices talking and people going about their business. The last thing he remembered was the transformer blowing up, a brilliant flash and searing pain. He guessed that he was in a hospital bed, or at least he hoped he was, 'This better not be the morgue,' he thought to himself, 'I've got a wonderful wife and two beautiful kids, I can't die yet.' He was still in some pain, mostly around his face.

"Mr. Perini?" asked a man's voice, "My name is Dr. Monroe and I'm going to be treating you."

"I take it, I'm alive and in a hospital," said Mark, still partially sedated and trying to make light of his situation, "If I was in the morgue, you wouldn't have introduced yourself, I suppose."

"You never know, Mr. Perini," chuckled Dr. Monroe, "Maybe we just like talking to the dead before cutting into them."

"I know I'm alive now, 'cause that's just about the worst joke I've heard this week."

"You, indeed, are alive," said the doctor, his voice now becoming serious, "And you have some very nasty burns, most notably, your eyes."

"My eyes?" Mark pondered his next question carefully, not really sure if he wanted an answer to it, "H-how bad are they, doc, or don't I wanna know?"

"Today...you were blinded and to be honest, Mr. Perini, I'm not sure if your blindness is temporary or permanent. We'll have to run more tests to give us a positive answer."

"My wife, she's blind...does she know?"

"Yes, Mr. Perini, and she's been waiting outside to talk to you. I think you should see her now."

"Doc, if I could see her, I wouldn't be in this bed, would I?"

"Mr. Perini," said Dr. Monroe forcefully, "I understand you trying to make jokes, but this isn't a very comical situation and your wife is very worried about you."

"I know," Mark said softly, "Please send her in."

Dr. Monroe guided Marissa over to Mark and she placed her hand on his arm.

"Mark? Are you okay? No...what I mean is..." Marissa began softly crying.

Mark moved his arm up and down hers and started biting his lip.

"Sweetstuff?" His voice quivered and sounded more like a child's, "I'm scared."

\------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Gary and Amma sat in the kitchen of the cabin having the last dinner she would cook for him on their vacation. Except for what he would wear, Gary was all packed for his trip back the following day, as was Amma. The two of them were eating when a familiar sound came from the front door.

-plop-

"Meowww!"

"What the..." not believing what he just heard, Gary glanced at his watch and it read five fifteen, "It can't be!" Getting out of his seat and running to open the door, he was stunned to see the cat walk in, and even more stunned to see tomorrow's Chicago _Sun-Times_ laying on the doorstep.

"Cat! What the hell are you doing here?"

He picked up _The Paper_ and immediately saw the reason for the cat's appearance, a headline on the front page which was located under the day's main story: **BAR MANAGER BLINDED AND BURNED**. After quickly reading the story, Gary saw it was about Mark.

"Gary, what is it?" asked Amma, "Why did you get _The Paper_?"

"I have to go back to Chicago tonight, Amma. Mark's been hurt in an accident."

"*What*?"

"He's been badly burned and might even be permanently blind." He shook his head, "I can't stop it, though, seems it already happened about an hour ago."

"Your bags are packed," she replied, "We'll drive to Philly to catch our flight to Chicago."

"*Our* flight?"

"Yes, Gary, *our* flight," she began getting her luggage from the bedroom, "Mark's family and I have to be there for him. Lord knows how Marissa’s handing it...I realize that she's a very strong woman, but this hits close to home for her. Of all things that could happen, it had to be blindness. She already has her hands full with the twins, Gary, she'll need the both of us to be there for her."

"Yeah, you're right," he said while getting his bag, "Let's go."

*************

"Mark, honey," said Marissa quietly, "I know you're frightened and I don't blame you. I've been blind most of my life and for me, it's who I am. I wouldn't know how to live my life any other way. It'd be just as frightening for me to suddenly be able to see as it is for you right now being suddenly blind."

She caressed his cheek, "You'll get through this and be able to see again, I know you will," leaning over, she whispered, "And besides, _The Paper_ wouldn't want this happening to you."

"How do you know that for sure?" he angrily replied, "Maybe it's my payback for screwing up the saves this week! I haven't done a goddamn one of 'em right and what did I tell you about _The Paper_ giving me a performance review? I failed and this way _The Paper_ can make sure I won't mess things up again!"

"No! You're wrong!" she cupped his chin firmly, "You listen to me! Quit feeling sorry for yourself and believe me! So you had a bit of trouble with your goddamn saves! As much as you might not want to believe in yourself, Mark, you did the right things and saved people! _The Paper_ wouldn't want you to be blind and until you can get that through that thick Italian head of yours, you can just sit there and wallow in self-pity alone!"

"Marissa, please...I didn't mean to yell at you," he said apologetically, "Please forgive me. I-I'm just s-so frightened by being blind, th-that I'm looking for anything to blame, anything at all, even _The Paper_."

Mark broke down and started sobbing loudly.

"Mark, I-I know that," she cradled his head in her arms, "And maybe I shouldn't have yelled at you like that either, but I'm positive _The Paper_ wouldn't let this happen to you without a good reason. You don't know the reason and neither do I, but maybe we'll find it out together." She kissed him, "I'd never let you be alone at a time like this, you know that."

"I love you, Marissa."

"And I love you, too, Mark," she kissed him gently, "Even with that thick Italian head of yours."

\-------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Gary and Amma arrived at O'Hare Airport at eight-thirty Friday evening. They had been able to get a flight from Philadelphia right away and it was a non-stop to Chicago. While Amma quickly rented a car for them, Gary called McGinty's to find out if anyone could give him more information in regards to Mark's condition.

All he was able to find out was that Mark was still in serious condition at Cook County Hospital and that Marissa was there with him. He re-read the story explaining how Mark had "without question" saved the electrician's life, although getting seriously burned and blinded in the process. According to the article, he "had no regard for his own personal safety and had acted in a manner showing true heroism". After Gary finished reading the story, a small smile appeared on his face.

Amma was done at the car rental counter and the two left the airport to go directly to the hospital.

*************

Marissa sat in a chair next to Mark's hospital bed, gently holding his arm and trying not to let him know her true feelings. She kept the tears from falling for his sake, but deep inside, she was crying a river. If Mark's being blind was permanent, the adjustment to the sightless world would be difficult at best and something he might not be able to do. Mark was both a good man and a wonderful husband, but this was something out of his control and even though he wouldn't admit it to her, she knew he was terrified. Marissa continued slowly, but very softly, running her hand up and down his arm, while occasionally placing her fingertips to his lips.

"Marissa?" Mark asked, "I need a glass of water, I..." pausing in mid-sentence, he began to cry, obviously frustrated. "I can't hold a goddamn cup! What am I supposed to do? I can't even see where the water is, Marissa, how could I tell you where to find it?" His frustration became greater, "Maybe you oughta leave, I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"As a matter of fact," she replied softly, "I don't. I know that you're upset, but before you're ready just to give up, at least wait for the test results. You don't know, maybe this is just temporary."

"I-I know that, Sweetstuff, but what if it isn't?"

"Then you learn how to deal with it and get on with your life...our life." She kissed him.

Dr. Monroe came in while Marissa was kissing Mark and made a slight coughing noise to let the both of them know he was there. "I have the results of the first eye test and I need to discuss them with you," he paused, "The both of you."

"Well, doctor," said Mark, "What's the verdict? Do I need to start reading my wife's Braille books?"

Ignoring another poor joke from Mark, Dr. Monroe answered him, "You have extensive scarring of both retinas and some nerve damage. It's too soon to say whether or not you'll regain your vision, but in most cases like this, the patient has a fifty-fifty chance of seeing again. This is important for you to understand, Mr. Perini, that should you regain your sight, you'll need to wear not only corrective glasses, but a special type that would filter out intense light. They'd automatically darken if the light was too bright for your eyes to handle."

"I see," replied Mark, "Or at least I hope to."

*************

Gary and Amma arrived at the hospital and after asking information where Mark's room was, made their way to it. Dr. Monroe had left and Marissa had her hand on Mark's chest, gently caressing it. The two of them were strangely silent, and this alarmed Gary and Amma.

"Marissa...Mark?"

"Gary!"

Marissa got up and tapped her white cane in his direction. He met her halfway and hugged her tightly.

"How did you know?" Marissa asked, "We didn't call...*H-how*?"

"A special delivery of _The Paper_ , Marissa."

"What did you tell Amma? How could you explain coming back early?"

"I know all about _The Paper_ , Marissa," replied Amma, "And I've known for awhile. I found out about Gary's _paper_ on your and Mark's wedding day."

"Amma! You're here, too?" Marissa was not only surprised by Amma's being there, but also puzzled by part of what she had said, "What do you mean by, *You found out about Gary's _paper_ *? I'm not quite sure I understand."

Amma walked over and took her hand, "I get _tomorrow's paper_ , too."

\-------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

"*What*?" Mark shouted from his hospital bed, "Whadaya mean you get _tomorrow's paper_ , too? Since when?"

"For a while, Mark," answered Amma, "But we'll talk about that later, right now we need to focus on you and your...um...condition."

"Yeah," he lashed out, "My condition! Why don't you just come out and say it, Amma, the chance I'm gonna be blind for the rest of my goddamn life!"

"Goddamm it, Mark!" Marissa raised her voice, "You don't know that and you're being rude to Amma! She didn't have to come here, you know!"

"Yeah," Mark answered sheepishly, "I know. I'm, uh, sorry I, uh, spoke to you like that, Amma, it's just, well, I don't know anything yet and I'm a little...a lot...nervous."

"I know you are, Mark," Amma replied, "And I don't blame you at all for being upset. I can't imagine what you're going through."

"So how ya feelin' otherwise," asked Gary, "How are your hands?"

"About medium rare."

“Mark! Cut it out!” Marissa angrily shook her head, “You've become a huge jackass and I'm damned tired of your stupid shitty wisecracks! It's not something you usually do and it's beginning to really piss me off!"

"I-I know, Sweetstuff," he admitted, "I'm just not myself...I'm trying not to think of...well, you know."

"I understand, honey," she kissed him on the cheek, "It's just, with Gary and Amma here now, it might be a bit easier for you to cope with everything."

"Okay, everyone," said a nurse while entering the room, "Visiting hours are over and the patient needs some rest. It's time to change his dressings and give him his pain medication, so if you don't mind, all of you can see him tomorrow.

"Thanks for coming back sooner, Gary," said Mark, "I'm sorry you had to cut your vacation short on account of me. I promise I'll make it up to both you and Amma someday."

"Mark," answered Gary, "You have nothing to make up. I would've been back tomorrow and besides, you're Marissa's husband and my friend. I need to be here," he glanced over at Amma, "*We* need to be here."

"Thanks, guys." Mark's lip slightly trembled, "Sweetstuff, are you gonna be okay? If you need anything, I'm sure Gary and Amma would be more than happy get it for you."

"I know they would, honey," she replied softly, "You try not to worry, get some rest and we'll be back tomorrow, okay?" she kissed his trembling lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Okay, folks," said the nurse, "Tomorrow's another day."

"Don't I know it." Mark said very quietly as Marissa, Gary and Amma left out the door.

*************

After having left the hospital, Gary and Amma drove Marissa to the loft and were talking about Mark's blinding. Gary seemed edgy and Marissa could sense that he was feeling guilty about Mark's accident.

"It's not your fault, Gary," Marissa said, "Who's to say the same thing wouldn't have happened if you were there instead?"

"Marissa," he replied, "If I wasn't on vacation, Mark wouldn't be in that hospital right now. Of course I feel responsible."

"You shouldn't, Mark blamed a lot things for the accident, but he never blamed you. He respects and cares for you more than you'll ever know and is just realizing the burden you've had all these years with _The Paper_. He also learned some things about himself this week, Gary, mainly, that he can think on his feet and make snap decisions. All in all, Mark did a pretty good job with _The Paper_ and I'm sure he'd do it all over again for you. So don't you blame yourself or feel guilty in any way or I might have Amma box your ears."

"Okay."

"How's the outlook, Marissa?" asked Amma, "I mean, what did they say his chances are of getting his sight back?"

"About fifty-fifty, but if he does, he'll need to wear special glasses." She began crying softly, "Mark's not letting it show as much, considering…but he's terrified," the tears now running down her face, "And...and so am I."

At that moment, Marissa broke down and the deep river of tears which she had fought so valiantly to keep it to herself, finally came out in a raging torrent.

\------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

"I'm staying here with you tonight, Marissa, and that's final," Amma was adamant as she spoke to her in the loft, "You and the twins are family and you need me here! I won't take no for an answer!"

"It-it's very kind of you, Amma," she replied, "B-but we'll be fine. You stay with Gary tonight and I'll..." Marissa stopped mid-sentence and began crying again, "What are we going to do if Mark's permanently blind? At his age, it'd very difficult to learn a whole new way of life! Being blind is the only life I really know...Mark might not be able to..."

Amma hugged her reassuringly, "Go ahead and let it out, Marissa, I'm here for you. Mark's a fighter and you can be sure he'll do whatever it takes, no matter what the outcome. He loves you, you love him and you have a family. He's not ready to give up on any of that and you know it."

She kissed Marissa on the forehead, "Today's been a very trying day for you and I know you rather be in that hospital room by his side than in here, but you can't. Don't worry, he's in the hands of some of the best doctors in Chicago. You really need to rest, so why don't you get ready for bed and I'll take care of the twins for a while, okay?"

"Okay, Amma," Marissa replied, "And I could use the company, I really don't want to be alone right later you could tell me about your _paper_ , I'm curious to know."

"I will, just do me a favor and get some rest, we'll talk later."

*************

Gary arrived at his apartment building after dropping off Amma and Marissa at the loft. Climbing the stairs to the second floor, he spotted a familiar sight at his front door.

"I wonder what flight you took to get back, cat? Betcha flew first class, too."

"Meoww."

"I guess you want to come in and grab a bite to eat, don'tcha?"

"Rowwrr." The cat scampered into the apartment and towards the kitchen as Gary opened the door.

"Tuna okay?" He opened the can, set it down and the cat made a beeline for it, "I guess it is."

After having fed the cat, Gary walked over and lay down on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head. Looking up at the ceiling, he still felt at fault for what happened to Mark, no matter what Marissa had said to him. If Mark didn't regain his vision, Gary knew that he would never forgive himself for taking the vacation in the first place.

"It's not fair, Cat, he was doing what he was supposed to do, saving some guy who probably didn't even thank him and for this, he might lose his sight?" Gary's face now showing anger, he threw a pillow at the cat, "And you don't bother to let me know until after it happens! Why is that, Cat, why?"

Ducking the pillow, the cat looked up at Gary, brushed its nose with its paw and meowed softly.

*************

Mark lay in his hospital bed, beginning to feel the affects of the injection he had been given. The nurse changed his dressings, fed him and then the most embarrassing part, helping him to relieve himself. He felt totally helpless without the use of his hands and making it worse was the constant darkness. As a child, he had been afraid of the dark and always had a night-light on, now, even if there was one, he wouldn't be able to see it. He began to understand and appreciate how Marissa could function without light or being able to see. He had never given it much thought before, seeing how she would rarely speak of it, but now, plunged in total darkness himself, he had a good idea of her sightless world. It was a world he hoped only just to be passing through as he drifted off to sleep.

*************

Marissa had gotten ready for bed and Amma told her the same story she had told Gary, about Harold, how she contemplated suicide and how the beagle had been there with _The Paper_. Marissa explained to Amma about how Mark had become involved with Gary's _paper_. She told her how he had saved Lucius Snow's life in 1976 while only a teenager and that she and Gary were alive since Snow would save them both later on. She went on to mention how she had met Mark on the day he saved her from being killed by a runaway truck and how _The Paper_ had sent him to help Gary.

"I guess we've all been chosen," said Amma, "And that's why I know Mark will recover. Whoever or whatever delivers these _papers_ wouldn't let this happen to him. He's been through enough in his life, his parents were killed in an auto accident when he was nine and then his high school girlfriend died from the flu." She stopped at that point, not wanting to bring up the memory of Mark's daughter Lisa or how she had tried to kill Marissa.

" _The Paper_ does things for a reason, Amma, at least that's what I always tell Gary and Mark," Marissa took a deep breath, "I just wish I knew what the reason was for Mark's being blinded. It makes no sense to me, he did everything _The Paper_ wanted him to do, even saving the life of a police detective who's always given Gary trouble. There has to be some reason, Amma, doesn't there?"

"I can't answer that, Marissa, and you shouldn't try to. Why don't you get some sleep and we'll go to see Mark in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, Amma, I'll try," she placed her hand in Amma's, "Thanks for being here and good night."

"We're family, Marissa," Amma smiled and kissed her forehead again, "And good night to you, too."

\-------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

It was early Saturday morning and Paul Armstrong lay on his stomach in a small hospital room at Cook County Hospital, recovering from surgery that removed a bullet from his buttocks. He felt very humiliated and angry from how he had received the wound and most of his anger was directed at Mark Perini, the bar manager whom Armstrong considered at fault. 'That damned McGinty's! I've been cursed ever since stepping foot in that place,' he thought, 'First it was that flake, Hobson, and if that wasn't bad enough, now it's his friggin' bar manager, Perini! What's next, the blind one tripping me with her cane? Shit! I might as well consider early retirement from the force, since they're going to write me up for negligence, anyway.’

*************

Gary woke up at six thirty, fully expecting _The Paper_ and the cat to be at his front door. By seven, the familiar morning greeting of a meow and the sound of _The Paper_ hitting his doorstep hadn't happened and he started getting concerned, 'Where the hell is it?' he thought, 'It's been late before, I know, but there's something givin' me the creeps about why it's late today.' He sipped his coffee and continued to wait.

*************

Marissa woke up from a very difficult night of trying to sleep and began to do her regular morning ritual of changing the twins' diapers and nursing them. She was sitting in her rocking chair, feeding Cassandra when Amma woke up on the sofa.

"I see you're up, Marissa, good morning! Were you able to get any sleep?"

"Not much, Amma," she replied, "And I can't take any sleeping aids or sedatives because of nursing."

"I understand about the nursing," said Amma, "Maybe I should have made you some warm milk or something, I'm sorry."

"I hate those words."

"What words?"

"*I'm sorry*," Marissa answered, "It's not something you would've known about. Mark knows, as does Gary, it's just a personal thing with me and I'll explain about it to you sometime, just not today."

"I hope I didn't offend you," Amma replied, "I didn't mean to, if I did."

Marissa smiled, "You didn't. After I finish feeding Cassandra, we'll get ready to go to the hospital. I've called the twins' regular babysitter and she's on her way over. Go ahead and fix yourself something to eat. I don't feel much like having breakfast right now, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't."

*************

The two guards brought convicted murderer Tom Staley to the door of Cook County Hospital's secured inmate patient unit and began unlocking it. Staley had been stabbed in the chest by another prisoner and although his wound was not life threatening, it needed to be treated somewhere else other than the prison infirmary. Staley looked around and saw that both guards were preoccupied with getting the door open and decided to make his break. His shackles were loose because of his wound and using the metal ring around his wrist as a substitute for brass knuckles, slammed the first guard in the head. As the guard fell, Staley grabbed his gun and shot the other guard, wounding him. Staley ran down the hospital corridor, holding the gun and looking for a way out.

*************

Mark was awake, patiently waiting for whichever nurse came in to change his dressings and feed him breakfast. He was beginning to think that the nursing staff had forgotten him, when he heard a familiar sound in his room.

"Meoww!"

He felt the plopping of a newspaper on his chest.

"What the? Cat! Are you friggin' crazy? What the hell are you doin'? Take this goddamn piece of crap away from me! I can't read it, hell! I can't even pick the damn thing up!"

"Rowwrr!"

"*Take it away*," Mark screamed, "Don't you understand? I can't help you with it!"

"*Rowwrr*!"

 _The Paper_ on Mark's chest had one large headline and it read: **HOSPITALIZED COP KILLED BY ESCAPED INMATE** , underneath the headline was a photograph of Detective Paul Armstrong.

\-------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

"Meoww!"

"*Why*?" screamed Mark at the cat, "I can't see and I can't use my hands! How the hell can I help others when I can't even help myself, you damned cat! This is supposed to be Gary's job, not mine!"

The cat kept meowing and jumped on Mark's chest, nuzzling next to his chin and making a soft purr.

"I'm blind, you idiot, I can't read your goddamn paper! So there! I can't help you...I won't help you."

"Meow."

"It's 'cause of you I'm in here in the first place, you goddamn pile of fleas!" Mark became very angry, "Even if I get my sight back, which I doubt, I'm never helping with that goddamn paper again! I can't do it right! You know that! Every time I tried doing a save, I always found a way to screw it up! It began with Armstrong and ended with me! I couldn't even save myself from being hurt, so what makes you think I even give a rat's ass?"

The cat was insistent and continued to meow, so Mark sat up and it leapt to the floor.

"Okay, don't ask me why..." He got out of his bed with some difficulty and began moving towards the sounds the cat was making. Mark had only been able to move about three feet away when he felt the tugging of the I.V. in his arm, "This better be the kind of I.V. that only flows one way, Cat," he said while using his arm in a chopping motion to disconnect it, "Cause if it isn't, and I bleed to death, furball, I'm gonna kill you."

"Meoww!"

"I don't believe I'm doin' this, but show me where I gotta go!"

"Rowwrr!"

With his I.V. detached and the cat's meowing acting as his guide, Mark left the room and started down the corridor, his arms feeling the walls as he carefully made his way.

*************

Detective Armstrong was still in his hospital room when his cell phone rang. It was on his nightstand and within easy reach, so he picked it up, thinking it might be his wife, "Hello?"

"Armstrong!" said a female voice.

Upset that it was his former partner and not Meredith, his wife, he answered tersely, "Whadda you want, Brigatti?"

"Paul...there's a situation happening in the hospital. A con named Staley was going to be treated for a stab wound, but ended up escaping and injuring his guards. One guard's in a coma and the other has a chest wound. Staley's still in the hospital and he's armed. The guy's a convicted murderer, Paul, and we've got the perimeter sealed, but we're afraid to send in a team because this Staley character might start taking out civilians. I think we're going to need your help."

"Toni, for crying out loud! I just got out of surgery! I can't even walk, besides, I'm suspended and don't have my gun!"

"Improvise, Paul," she answered, "You're better at it than anybody on the force!"

He shook his head, "I'll see what I can do, but it won't be much."

*************

Amma had turned on the TV while Marissa was in the shower and was occasionally glancing at it while playing with the twins in their crib. She had on a local talk show when it was interrupted for a special report.

" _This is Jackie Bange from WGN news, and we're interrupting our regular programming with a special report. I'm just outside Cook County Hospital, where it's been confirmed that an inmate who had been brought to the hospital for treatment, has escaped custody. After somehow getting one of his guard's guns, the escapee shot one guard and injured the other. A Chicago Police Department spokesman told me that although the inmate had escaped from his guards, he's still at large in the hospital and that it's been sealed to prevent him escaping. The inmate has been identified as Tom Staley, who was convicted seven years ago in the death of a man he had been trying to rob at gunpoint. Staley was currently serving a life sentence with no possibility of parole. At this time, nobody is allowed within two hundred yards of the hospital grounds and sharpshooters have been positioned on every side of the complex. A hospital spokesman has said that all emergencies are being diverted to Northwestern Memorial and every effort is being made to insure the safety of the patients still trapped inside. This has been Jackie Bange with a WGN news special report. We'll send you back to your regular programming, already in progress_."

"Oh, my God!" exclaimed Amma, "MARISSA!"

\------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

The phone in the loft rang as the TV was blaring out yet another special report on the events still unfolding at Cook County Hospital, and Marissa, hastily tapping her cane, went to answer it, "Hello?"

"Marissa, I-I'm guessing you know what's happened, right?"

"Gary! Why didn't you stop this? You know Mark's there! Why, Gary, why?"

"I-I didn't get _The Paper_."

"What?!"

"It wasn't there this morning," he replied, "I thought maybe it was delivered to the loft, instead."

"I'll have Amma check the front door, Gary," she moved her face from the mouthpiece, "Amma, please check the door for _The Paper_ , Gary didn't get it!"

"Okay, Marissa!" she ran and opened the door, "It's not there!"

"We didn't get it either, Gary, I..." A look of terror suddenly came over her, "I just had a horrible thought!"

"What?" asked Gary, "What thought?"

"I don't know why," Marissa replied, "But all of a sudden, I have this feeling that Mark got _The Paper_!"

"Marissa," Gary answered, "That's impossible! He can't read it or even turn the pages! Why would he get it?"

"I-I can't explain it, Gary, but somehow I think _The Paper_ was delivered to him!"

"Well, my standing around doing nothing isn't going to help," he replied, "And if you're right about him getting _The Paper_ , he's gonna need all the help he can get, so I'm going there!"

"After you pick up me and Amma," she abruptly replied, "He's my husband and I need to be there, too! The babysitter is on her way and we're both ready, so you had better come and get us!"

Gary knew it was pointless to argue with Marissa once she had made her mind up about something.

"I'm on my way!"

*************

Mark was following the sounds of cat's meowing until it abruptly stopped, "Cat? Cat? Where the hell are you?" His arms felt something that might be a doorway, "Cat, are you in here? Damn it, answer me!"

"Who's there?" asked someone Mark thought sounded familiar, but couldn't remember from where.

"I asked a question, identify yourself! My back is to you and I can't turn around!"

He suddenly remembered the voice and a scowl quickly appeared on his face, "Armstrong, is that you?"

Lying on his stomach and unable to see him, Armstrong recognized Mark's voice at once and angrily answered him, "PERINI! Of course it's me, you son of a bitch, what are you, blind or something?"

"As a matter of fact, Armstrong, I am."

\------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Gary, Marissa and Amma arrived as close to the hospital as the police would allow and immediately tried finding someone to answer their questions about the safety of the patients inside, namely Mark. A cop told Gary to ask the detective in charge and directed him towards the police command post, a portable trailer that had been set up near the hospital grounds. The three went inside to see what information they could find out about Mark.

"Detective," said a plain clothes officer, "These people need to know about a patient, apparently it's this lady's husband." He pointed at Marissa.

A woman turned around, "I don't have the time to check on everybod...*Clark*? Is that you? *You're married*?" The woman then noticed Gary and Amma, "*Hobson*! I shoulda guessed you'd show up!"

Gary sighed and made a small sarcastic chuckle, "Nice to see you again, too, Brigatti."

Marissa shook her head and very quietly muttered, "Shit. Goddamn it, of all people, it would have to be her."

*************

"Blind?" Armstrong asked, puzzled, "What do you mean you're blind, Perini? Are you pulling my leg?"

Mark carefully made his way to Armstrong's bedside, guided by the direction of his voice, "I was in, uh, an accident, Armstrong, and got burned...my eyes and my hands."

"Damn, Perini, when did this happen?"

"Yesterday afternoon. You, uh, don't know what time it is do you? I'm havin' a bit of trouble, uh, lookin' at my watch."

"Yeah, it's just a little past eight thirty," Armstrong's attitude quickly changed, "Perini, you've got to get back to your room...I shouldn't tell you this, but there's an escaped convict running loose in the hospital and he's armed. You really need to be out of the way, this con's a real piece of work from what I've been told and won't think twice about killing anybody."

"I'd love to oblige you, Armstrong, but I can't seem to remember the way back," Mark replied, "And my guide cat has disappeared."

"Guide cat? Perini, are you on drugs?"

"You have no idea how much I wish I was, Armstrong, believe me!"

*************

"You all know each other?" asked Amma.

"Yeah," answered Gary disgustedly, "We, um, sorta have crossed paths before." He placed his arm around Amma, "Detective Antonia Brigatti, I'd like you to meet Anna Maria Perini, Amma for short."

"Another Blondie, eh, Hobson?"

"Detective!" Marissa interrupted sharply, "My husband is in that hospital and I need to know what you intend to do about his safety, so if you could tell me that and not make goddamn comments about Amma's hair color, I would appreciate it!"

"Right, Clark, er, um, what's your name now?"

"Perini, detective, Mrs. Mark Perini."

"So you're now Italian, huh?" Brigatti smirked, "I'll see what I can do. Can you tell me what part of the hospital he was in?"

"The burn section of the I.C.U.," replied Marissa, "He was badly burned in an accident and I'm very worried because he's also been...blinded."

Brigatti shook her head, "I have a contact inside, a cop recovering from surgery, I'll call him and see what he can tell me."

"What's the cop's name?" asked Gary, "Not that it matters."

"You know him, Hobson," she replied, "It's Paul Armstrong."

Marissa shook her head in disgust, "Oh, no, not him, too! Shit! Goddamn it! This just isn't my day!"

*************

"You can't see or use your hands," said Armstrong, "And I can't walk or use my legs for a day or so because of the surgery. They have me on some type of local anesthetic that going to last for a while. I'd say we're in great shape, Perini."

Mark chuckled lightly, "Well, detective, between the two of us, I'd say we make up one whole person." He pondered what he had just said for a moment, "Hey! I have an idea!"

"What idea?"

Mark smiled, because he now realized why the cat had brought him to Armstrong's room, "Listen to me very carefully, Armstrong, and I'll tell you."

\------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

"Detective," said a uniformed officer, "We've been able to successfully evacuate the hospital complex and there are three persons we can't account for outside of Staley, two patients and a doctor."

"Do these three have names?" asked Brigatti, "Or don't we know?"

"Positive I.D.'s, detective," the cop answered, "The three are, a Dr. Stephen Monroe, a surgical resident," he glanced at Gary, Amma and Marissa and continued, "A patient in the burn unit named Mark Perini and your inside contact, Detective Paul Armstrong."

"Thanks, uh," Brigatti looked at his name badge, "Rollins, isn't it? I'll take it from here."

The uniformed cop left the command post and Brigatti turned to Marissa, "I know you've got issues with Armstrong, but if he's anywhere near your husband, he's in good hands. Paul's one hellava good cop and will do whatever it takes to insure his safety. I'm not going to take the chance of calling him on his cell phone right now, just in case he's anywhere near the escapee. If Paul has the guy under surveillance, it might compromise his position."

Marissa nodded her head silently and Gary walked over to Brigatti, "Both you and that cop mentioned Armstrong was a patient. What was he in the hospital for or can't you tell me?"

"What? Have you been hiding under a rock or something, Hobson?" she curtly replied, "It was in all the damned papers! Paul's weapon accidentally discharged and wounded him. He's recovering from surgery!"

"I've been out of town, Brigatti."

"Gary?" Marissa quickly interjected, "May I speak to you privately?"

"Excuse me, detective." He walked over to Marissa, "What's up?"

"Armstrong was in _The Paper_ ," she said quietly, "He was going to be accidentally killed by his own gun, but Mark prevented it and he was wounded instead, a rather embarrassing gunshot wound in his ass."

Gary stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny, Gary," she admonished him, "Armstrong blames Mark for his being shot and I'm worried that he might not want to help Mark in the hospital."

"It's like Brigatti said, Marissa," Gary replied, "For all his faults, Armstrong's a good cop and I'm sure he wouldn't let personal feelings dictate his actions. I don't think you've got to worry about that."

“FUCK YOU, GARY!” yelled Marissa and shot a nasty look towards his direction, “That's very strange coming from you. You know how Armstrong let his personal feelings get in the way with you in the past. Why on hell would you believe he'd change now?"

"You know how you always tell me to have faith?" replied Gary, still quite surprised by Marissa's dropping the ‘F bomb’ towards him, "Maybe somebody oughta listen to their own advice for once."

Marissa shook her head, "Since when did you start believing in anything?"

*************

"What the hell are you trying to tell me, Perini?" asked Armstrong, "That you can somehow help me? Haven't you done enough? I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you! It's your fault I was shot by my own gun or don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," answered Mark, "And that's why I want to help you, to put things right between us. I just want to help, so how can it hurt you to listen to my idea?"

"Let me count the ways," Armstrong answered, "But since I don't seem to have any other options at the moment, tell me this damned idea of yours."

"I'll be your legs," Mark replied, "You hold on to me and act as my eyes, between the two of us, maybe we can find this convict of yours. Judging by the lack of noise in the hospital, they must've evacuated it and we may very well be alone."

"Okay, Perini, let's say I go along with this crazy idea you've got, which I probably won't. What do we do *if* we find this guy? I don't have a gun and he's armed, not to mention you're a civilian and my captain would have my head handed to him on silver platter if he found out I put you in harm's way. So tell me, hot shot, how would we capture him?"

"You're the cop, Armstrong, that's for you to figure out, I'll just get you to that point. Of course, you could do nothing and other people might get hurt, but that's not your concern, is it?"

"This is crazy, Perini!"

"Got a better idea, Armstrong?"

"No," the detective quickly replied, "So bend down and let me get my arms around you." He climbed onto Mark's back, "And one other thing, Perini, if you drop me, I swear I'll find something to arrest you for, even if I am suspended!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" said Mark as he carried Armstrong out of the room, "Which way?"

"Left, Perini," he said as Mark turned right, "Your *other* left!"

\------------

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

In the command post, Brigatti was occupied by answering phones and barking out orders. Although very busy with police matters, she would stop for a moment and occasionally gave Gary a nasty glare. After this had gone on for some time, Brigatti walked over to him, "So, Hobson," she scoffed, "When did you and this other, um, *Blondie* become an item? Or is she just a replacement for that other bimbo you used to hang out with?"

"It's not like that at all, Brigatti," Gary scowled, "Amma's my girlfriend. She happens to be Marissa's husband's cousin and we met at their wedding. Mark, Marissa's husband, also happens to be my bar manager."

"Gee, Hobson," she replied sarcastically, "I guess maybe I should cancel the order for my blonde wig."

"I think so," Amma said tersely, "It'd probably make you look a little cheaper, not that you need much help in that department."

"Will the three of you please cut it out, goddamn it!" interrupted Marissa, "My husband's in that hospital and more than likely doesn't realize he's in danger! He needs our help!"

"Uh...yeah," replied Brigatti, "That *is* why you're here. As I said before, there's not much we can do until Detective Armstrong contacts me. You can be assured we'll do everything we can to get him out of there safely, Mrs. Perini, I promise you that."

"You had better." Marissa angrily shot back.

*************

"Where to, Armstrong?" asked Mark while carrying him, "You're driving."

"I'm not sure, Perini," Armstrong answered, "But you're right about what you said before, the hospital seems to have been evacuated, so we could run into this con anywhere."

"Let me try something, detective," Mark smiled, "A little something I've observed my wife do."

"Huh? Observed her do what?"

He continued, "My wife is blind and can figure out where certain sounds and people are by just listening. Marissa once told me that the trick is to not predetermine where you think the sound is coming from, but just to listen carefully and think yourself in that direction. I've tried it once or twice before my accident and for the last day or so I've had no choice but to do it."

"Marissa? You're married to the bar's co-owner? The blind black woman?"

"Yep, not that it has anything to do with anything, unless you're both black and a racist, Armstrong, and even then it still wouldn't matter."

"No, Perini, I'm no racist," replied Armstrong, "I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

"Yeah, you and most of my relatives," sneered Mark, "Look, I think I might be able to tell you where this escaped prisoner of yours might be. Just be quiet and I'll give it a try...what do you got to lose?"

"I could think of a lot of things, but go ahead and try it, even though it probably won't work."

Mark listened carefully to every sound he could hear and after a few moments asked, "Is there a long corridor ahead of us?"

"Yes, there is, why?"

"At the end of the corridor, I'm guessing there's an open door to another ward and then it continues to the left, correct?"

"Yes."

"He's in that ward," replied Mark, "And he's not alone."

"You think he's got a hostage?"

"No doubt about it, detective," he answered, "And guessing from the tone of his voice, he's losing his patience and feels trapped. I'm no student of human behavior like my wife, but even I can tell you this guy isn't going to surrender to the authorities without a fight."

Armstrong pondered things for a few moments and took a deep breath, "You don't have to take me there if you don't want to, Perini, it's up to you. I don't want to jeopardize your safety."

"Yeah, but what about the hostage, detective?" Mark shook his head, "C'mon, you need me to get you there and I will. What happens when we get there...I'll leave to you."

\------------

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

As Armstrong whispered directions in his ear, Mark carefully approached the open door that led into the ward where the escaped convict held his hostage. After hearing the hostage's voice, he immediately recognized it as Dr. Monroe's and realized why _The Paper_ needed his blinding to happen, "I know the hostage, detective," he said quietly, "It's the doctor who's been treating me. We've got to get him out of there."

"How?" whispered Armstrong, "Staley's got a gun, we're both incapacitated and we've got *jack*, so we can't go storming in there and overpower him, Perini."

"I've got better idea, Armstrong," he quietly replied, "But I need to know if you can crawl without making any noise."

"I think so, Perini, but why?"

Mark whispered, "Listen very carefully to me, we'll only have one chance to do this and it has to go right the first time."

*************

"Mrs. Perini...Marissa," Brigatti said apologetically, "I didn't mean to get into…uh, a disagreement with Hobson and his, um, gal pal. You know he and I have a history and I hadn't heard from him in some time, so seeing him and his...uh...girlfriend or whatever she is, threw me for a bit of a loop, along with the fact that you're married and I'm still not...nothing personal, you understand."

Marissa forced a fake smile, "Apology accepted, detective, but after this is all over, I think you owe Gary and Amma an apology, too."

"Don't push it, Marissa," Brigatti replied, "Hobson was the one who didn't call me and I had no clue he was with someone."

"What a unique concept," chuckled Marissa quietly, "A detective without a clue. How very original."

"Let me get back to work." grumbled Brigatti as she went to answer a ringing phone.

*************

"No, Perini," Armstrong angrily whispered, "I won't let you go in there. That con won't think twice about shooting a blind man or anyone else. You'd be committing suicide and if you remember, that's against the law and I'm a cop."

Mark made a nervous grin, "A suspended cop who can't walk and has enough brains not to yell at me when I set him down."

"You're going to do this with or without my help, aren't you, Perini?"

"Damn straight, detective."

"I'm totally against this."

"But you'll help me, won't you, Armstrong?"

"Doesn't seem like you've given me much choice, Perini, does it?" Armstrong shook his head.

"Just do me two favors, detective," Mark asked him, "The first one is...you know when to crawl in if this works, right?"

"Yeah, Perini, I do. What's the second?"

"If it doesn't work," Mark paused and took a shallow breath, "Will you please tell my wife how much I loved her."

*************

"Detective Brigatti," said a uniformed cop rushing into the command post, "We're fairly sure in what part of the hospital Staley is, but we still won't send a team in because we think he might have one or two hostages," he shook his head, "But the captain said it's your call...do we send in a team or not?"

Brigatti looked at Marissa and then glanced over at Gary and Amma, "This is a tough decision, but it's what they train us for at the academy." She picked up a red phone, "Captain...it's Brigatti...this is what we're gonna do..."

\-------------

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

Brigatti was on the phone with her captain, "I'm going to wait about twenty minutes and if I don't get a phone call from Armstrong, we'll send in the SWAT team. Captain...I know Paul and he's probably trying to figure out some way of stopping this jerk on his own, so let me give him the time to do it."

Marissa hurriedly tapped her white cane over to where Brigatti was standing, "Thank you for buying a little time, detective, but I couldn't help overhearing what you said. Please, if there's a way of resolving this without having to resort to a shoot-out...I beg you...find it! Mark means everything to me and..."

"I'll do whatever I can, Marissa," Brigatti quickly answered, "But you've got to understand, I can only give Armstrong twenty minutes and then I really don't have a choice." She took Marissa's hand in hers, "I'm just doing my job."

"I-I understand."

Gary and Amma came over to Marissa and put their arms around her in order to calm her down, "Brigatti's doing whatever it takes, Marissa," said Gary, "She's a good cop and you know that. Remember when no one but you and her believed I was innocent of murder? She fought to find the truth and almost got herself killed. She may be a bit rough around the edges, but she has a good heart and knows what to do."

Marissa nodded her head and wiped away a few small tears. Amma led her to a chair and sat with her as Brigatti went over to Gary.

"Thanks, Hobson," Brigatti said softly, "I, uh, never knew you thought that about me and it means a lot."

"You never gave me the chance to tell you, Brigatti," Gary looked over at Amma, "And it's a little late in the game to mention it now."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Brigatti shook her head, "If I can get this guy *and* save her husband, I will."

"I know."

*************

Mark crouched down and Armstrong slid off his back to the floor. With his heart beating a mile a minute, he carefully felt his way to ward where Staley was keeping Dr. Monroe hostage while Armstrong quietly crawled about six feet behind him, making sure to keep out of sight. Mark heard Staley order the doctor to check his wound, but not to do anything that would make him want to kill him, "You're my ticket outta here, doc, and as much as I wanna leave this joint, I'd sooner kill you, so don't try to be a hero!"

"I won't try anything, believe me," answered Dr. Monroe, "Let me wash the wound, alright?" He put a little alcohol on a small white towel and started to dab it around Staley's wound, "This might sting a little, okay?"

Staley laughed, "Gettin' stabbed stings a little, doc, so does bein' shot. I've had both happen, so a little alcohol ain't gonna do shit to me."

Mark slowly walked into the room and a surprised Staley stood up and quickly pointed the gun at him,"Yo! Who the hell are you?"

Dr. Monroe shouted, "It's okay! He's one of my patients and he's blind! He's wandered in here by mistake! He can't even use his hands, they were burned in an accident! He can't possibly cause you any harm!"

Staley hit Dr. Monroe in the back of his head with the gun and he fell unconscious, "Doc, you talk way too damn much!"

Mark could only guess what had just happened by the sounds and knew he had to act fast if his plan was to work. Judging where Staley was standing by the direction of his voice, Mark ran forward and dove into Staley's knees, knocking him over and causing him to drop his gun. Immediately behind him was Armstrong who was able to pick up the gun after it fell. The detective used his free arm to hoist himself up on a table while pointing the gun at Staley with the other, "Freeze, scumbag! You're under arrest!" Grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket, Armstrong called Brigatti.

*************

"I can only wait a couple of minutes more," said Brigatti to Gary, "And then I have to send in the team! I don't want to, Hobson, but I have no choice! Please tell your blind friend that I tried, but we have to send them in now!" As Brigatti went to pick up the red phone, the cell phone in her pocket rang and she answered it.

Gary went over to where Marissa was sitting quietly with Amma and took her hand, "Marissa...she tried everything she could...believe me! Brigatti has no choice, she has to send in the..."

"Marissa!" Brigatti joyously interrupted, "Great news! I just got a call from Armstrong on my cell phone and he collared the guy! We have some other cops going to help him now and from what he told me, your husband is safe and nothing happened to him!"

"Oh, thank God!" Marissa cried tears of joy, "Thank you, detective, thank you!"

She turned in Gary's direction, "And I owe you an apology...you were right about Armstrong. I should listen to my own advice once in awhile." She hugged Gary.

Gary smiled, "Remember, Marissa, it was you who taught me to have faith in the first place."

"Come on, you two," said Amma, "They're going to be bringing Mark out of the hospital and I think we should be there to greet him, don't you?"

The three of them walked out of the command post and towards the hospital.

\------------

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

The police took Staley away and while passing Armstrong, he spit on him, "Goddamn gimpy cop...I hope you rot in hell!"

"Not before you do, Staley," replied Armstrong. He then told the officers, "Take that trash outta here, it's beginning to stink up the place." He noticed Mark sitting alone and waiting for someone to guide him out of ward, "Perini! You got a minute?"

"I guess I do, Armstrong, whadaya want?"

"Can you come over here?" the detective asked, "I'd like to talk to you privately."

"I suppose so," Mark carefully made his way over Armstrong, stretched out, face down on a gurney, "What do you wanna talk to me about?"

"I understand in your interview for the report, you explained that since you couldn't see anything, you didn't know what happened and assumed I saved the day." Armstrong shook his head, "I just wanted to know why you did that, after all, the whole thing was your idea to start."

Mark smiled, "Let's just say, the idea of you in a meter maid's outfit is not a pretty picture and leave it at that, okay?"

"You could've made it much worse for me, Perini, but you didn't," answered Armstrong, "If my captain ever found out this was your idea and you put your life on the line, it'd be my career."

"As far as anyone else is concerned, Armstrong," replied Mark, "You're the hero and I'd prefer to leave it like that, remember, you recovered the gun, I couldn't even hold one and I'm sure Staley isn't gonna tell his fellow convicts that a blind man took him out. You didn't have to go along with my idea, but you did and it worked. We couldn't have done anything without working together and you know that."

"Thanks, Perini, and for whatever it's worth," Armstrong smiled for the first time in days, "Uh, you're okay."

"Don't ever tell my wife I said this," Mark grinned, "But so are you."

The two of them chuckled quietly as attendants led them away from the ward.

*************

"I see him!" shouted Gary, "Come on, Marissa, we'll take you over there!" Gently taking Marissa's arm, he and Amma guided her through the maze of reporters and police to one of the side doors of the hospital. He shouted Mark's name to get his attention and told him to stay put and they would be there momentarily. When they finally were able to reach him, Gary placed Marissa's hand on Mark's arm, and with tears of joy trickling from her sightless eyes, she began hugging him passionately.

Gary was about to say something to Mark, but Amma stopped him, "They need to be by themselves right now, Gary, let them have this moment alone."

He smiled at Amma and nodded his head, "You're right."

Marissa and Mark hugged and kissed each other for what seemed an eternity, until Marissa finally pulled back and simply said, "I love you."

*************

"I was so worried about you," said Marissa, "Gary didn't get _The Paper_ and we had no idea what was going on in there. We spent most of the morning in the police command post, just waiting for any bit of information they could give us." She began to hug and kiss him again, then suddenly stopped, "You...you didn't get _The Paper_ , honey, did you?"

Mark cleared his throat and chuckled, "Sweetstuff, I couldn't read it, what makes you think I got it?"

Marissa smiled, "You've never been able to lie to me, Mark, I can see right through one when you do!" She cupped his chin with her hand, "You did get it, didn't you?"

"Um, the cat made a visit," he replied, "But I didn't read it, I couldn't." Mark paused and softly asked, “Do you know how you often say _The Paper_ has things happen for a reason?"

"Yes, and I really believe that, too." Marissa answered.

"I know you do," he replied, "And now, so do I. _The Paper_ needed me to be in that hospital today and I understand that now. The same goes for Armstrong, he had to be in there, too, and _The Paper_ made sure that he was. You were right about the saves I did, it was exactly how _The Paper_ wanted me to do them all along." He paused and kissed her, "And if I don't regain my sight, _The Paper_ has a reason for that, too, and whatever that reason might be, I'll accept it."

"I know you will, Mark," she returned his kiss, "And if it comes down to that, at least you're married to someone who can guide you through the sightless world willingly and without hesitation."

"Not only do I know that, Sweetstuff," he replied softly, "But I'm sure _The Paper_ does, too."

A doctor came over to the two of them, "Mr. Perini? It's time to go back into the hospital. We have to do another test on your eyes. We should know after the test if your blindness is permanent or not."

"My wife is coming with me, doctor," Mark sternly replied, "She's going to be there with me when we know the results."

\------------

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

Gary and Amma sat in the hospital waiting area as Marissa accompanied Mark to the examining room. Gary was anxious about Mark's test, so he stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of Amma, "If he doesn't get his sight back, it's my fault for taking the vacation, Amma. That oughta be me in there, not him!"

"Nonsense, Gary!" she replied, "You have nothing to feel at fault about, he knew the risks involved with _The Paper_ and made the choice himself. I don't know why, but Mark seems to be okay with either way the test comes out. He may have accepted the fact that he might lose his sight." She decided to change the subject, "Did he mention to you what happened with him, Armstrong and the convict?"

"No...and I didn't ask him. If he wants to tell me, he will, if he doesn't, I'm not gonna press him."

"I think Marissa may have been right," Amma said, "I think Mark did get _The Paper_ this morning."

"That's impossible," remarked Gary, "He couldn't read it or even turn the pages on his own."

"On our way here, Marissa told me how you once got _The Paper_ when you couldn't read it."

"That was different," he replied, "I had help, someone read it to me!"

"Maybe Armstrong..."

"*No*," he quickly interrupted, "He's one man the secret of _The Paper_ needs to be kept from and I'm sure even Mark knows that!" He stopped pacing and put his arms around Amma, "I didn't mean to be short with you, I'm just very concerned about Mark and I think I took it out on you. Please forgive me, Amma, I didn't mean it."

"I know, Gary," she kissed him, "I'm concerned, too."

*************

In the darkened examining room, Mark sat quietly as Marissa held his arm. They both were waiting for the eye doctor to come back in and remove the bandages from Mark's eyes to begin the tests.

"Mark, honey," said Marissa softly, "Whatever happens, you know I love you and that we'll face life together. When you fell in love with me, it didn't matter to you that I was blind and now that you face being blind yourself, I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me, and if...well, you know, it should happen...and you won't be able to see again, I don't want you to worry about your job or anything else. What I'm trying to say is, even if your blindness is permanent, you'll still be McGinty's bar manager." She caressed his chin and kissed him, "I love you so much."

"Me, too, Sweetstuff," Mark quietly replied, "I wish I could hold your hand right now, because even if this is what _The Paper_ needs to have happen to me, I'm still scared shitless."

"I know," she kissed him again, "And I'm scared shitless, too."

A doctor came in and introduced himself, "My name is Dr. Wells, and I'll be doing your eye tests today. I understand that Dr. Monroe was treating you. I'm afraid he's a little under the weather and can't be here with you, but I have all of your charts and since Dr. Monroe makes excellent notes we'll continue with the same procedure he had planned for you today. I'm going to start removing the bandages around your eyes and then pour a saline solution around them. It might sting a little, but it's the first step we need to do and then well start the examination. Do you have any questions?"

"Will I know..." Mark moved his arm up and down Marissa's side, "will *we* know today if, um, I can see again?"

Dr. Wells placed his hand on Mark's shoulder, "In about an hour or so, you'll have the answer to that question."

"Then let's get this show on the road, doctor," Mark replied, "I'm ready."

*************

Dr. Wells performed the exam and afterwards, replaced Mark's bandages. He escorted Mark and Marissa to the waiting area to join Gary and Amma, "You folks sit here and as soon as the results are available, I'll let you know what they are, either way. It'll take about a half an hour or so. There's a vending machine for soft drinks and coffee at the end of the corridor and I'm sure your friends won't mind getting anything for you while you wait. I'll be back as soon as I know."

The four of them sat quietly for about twenty minutes, then Dr. Wells came back to the waiting area, "Mr. Perini...I have the results..."

\-------------

**EPILOGUE**

Dr. Wells walked over to where Mark and Marissa sat, "Now, if you and your wife would accompany me to my office, I'll tell you what we know."

"No!" exclaimed Mark, "Whatever you know...if I'm gonna be blind for the rest of my life or not, you say it here and now, in front of the people that are dearest to me in my life!"

"Mr. Perini, this is a very personal..."

"If you can't tell me in front of them," Mark was adamant, "Then maybe I don't wanna know!"

"Fine, Mr. Perini," the doctor paused and everyone waited for what he had to say, "We'll be fitting you for your corrective glasses this afternoon."

"Sweetstuff! I'll be able to see!"

"Thank God! Oh, thank God!" Marissa smothered him in kisses, "I love you and knew _The Paper_ wouldn't leave you blind!" Marissa was crying and laughing at the same time, "You did what it wanted, so there was no way it would give up on you!"

"What is she talking about?" asked a puzzled Dr. Wells, "That something wouldn't let him be blind?"

"Doctor," said Amma hurriedly, "They, uh, believe in voodoo...or something that resembles it."

Dr. Wells made a small sarcastic smile, "Oh, that explains a lot!"

Mark and Marissa just kept kissing and hugging one another, oblivious to everyone else.

*************

After having been fit for his glasses, Mark waited for Dr. Wells to increase the lighting in the examining room. With Marissa sitting across from Mark, the doctor slowly increased the intensity and Mark began to see what at first appeared to be a dark blurry oval shape. As the room light continued to get brighter, the shape came into focus and Mark smiled broadly when he finally recognized it as Marissa's face, "Never have you looked so beautiful to me as you do at this moment, Sweetstuff. I couldn't have asked to see anything more pleasing than you for the very first thing I can see again." He gently kissed her lips.

"The bandages on your hands will be removed by early next week, Mr. Perini, they also appear to be healing without any complications," said Dr. Wells, "All in all, you're a very fortunate man."

"He knows, doctor," smiled Marissa, "Believe me, he knows."

"My wife is right, doctor," replied Mark, "I do know and have a very important question," he paused and smiled, "When can I go home?"

"Whenever you're ready. I'll have the nurse prepare to discharge you," Dr. Wells smiled back at him, "Take care of your eyes, Mr. Perini, they're the only ones you've got."

*************

Gary and Amma drove Mark and Marissa home and the very first thing Mark did after entering the loft was to kiss the twins.

"I suppose the two of you would like some time to yourselves," said Gary, "We'll check on you both tomorrow before I drive Amma to the airport."

"Thanks, Gary...thanks for everything," said Mark, "And for whatever it's worth, I'd do it again, just so you know, okay?"

"I know. You two take care and we'll see you tomorrow.”

“Gary...uh, before you leave,” said Marissa timidly, “I really need to apologize to you once again. I wasn't myself because of what happened to Mark, and at the hospital, so I said a few…uh, *choice words*...words and expressions that I rarely say or mention, if at all...especially things towards you and my…” she paused and sighed, “my cursing at you and everyone else. You know that I hate the term *I'm sorry*, but in this case, I had to say it. I'm sorry, Gary.”

Gary hugged Marissa and then smiled, “I understand, believe me. With everything that took place for the past few days or so, you wouldn't be human if you didn't get angry or curse now and then.”

************

Gary and Amma left and drove to his apartment on Oak street. Amma had been strangely quiet since leaving the hospital and finally said something to him in the car.

"I need to talk to you about, well, going home tomorrow."

"What about it?" asked Gary, "I thought you wanted to go back home tomorrow."

Amma smiled, "The way I see it...I'm already home."

"Howzat? Whadaya mean you're already home?"

"I can give the flower shop to Mickey and he can take care of _The Paper_ in Philadelphia. He always told me when I thought the time was right to leave it, he'd be more than happy to take it over."

"Ya mean you'd move to Chicago?" Gary kissed her.

Amma smiled, "It's obvious that you, Mark, Marissa and the twins need me here and I can also help you with _The Paper_!"

"Amma," said Gary joyously, "I couldn't ask for anything that would make me feel happier than to hear that!"

"I can, Gary."

"You can?" he was puzzled, "Go ahead and ask away!"

Amma held his hand, took a deep breath and then asked, "Gary Hobson, would you marry me?"

Gary was surprised at first, but then held her tightly, "Yes, Amma, I would be very proud to."

The two of them kissed passionately while cat purred contently in the back seat. Tomorrow would bring a new and exciting chapter to the life of Gary Hobson.

**THE END (OR NEW BEGINNING?)**


End file.
